


Color Spectrum

by Nameless_Fable



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cussing, Drinking, F/M, Humor, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Fable/pseuds/Nameless_Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the youngest Stackhouse had its perks on some days...on other days; not so much. Mostly AU! Rated M to MA for later chapters. Godric/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Color Spectrum** _

_**By: Nameless-Fable** _

**_AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read my new story. Warning ya’ll though, I’m a bit rusty as I’ve spent a 4 year hiatus to life but stick with me here!_ **

****

**_Warning: my OC is going to be a pure mixture of myself and a friend… so there will be cussing, drinking, smoking, and then some. People are going to be out of character here, just warning ya. #sorryNotsorry ;D_ **

**_Also the word of the day is: Macgyvered; to use the seemingly useless trinkets and objects in your close vicinity together to accomplish an otherwise impossible task._ **

**_Disclaimer : If I owned the TV series or the Book series do ya really think I would be writing a fanfic about it? Plus Sookie would have been way different, Bill would have been killed off ASAP and Godric would have lived. ‘Nough said. Anything you recognize I probably, more than likely, don’t own. :D Now please; Enjoy!_ **

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

Of all the things that Winifred ‘Fred’ Stackhouse wanted to do on her day off, spending 3 ½ hours driving from Bon Temps to Dallas was not one of them. The youngest Stackhouse tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she glanced at the clock, which read 4:50 pm. Great.

  
Waking up with the mother of all hangovers, and a weird cryptic voice mail from her older sister Sookie, hadn’t been at the top of things she wanted to deal with either, but hey! Family was family. What else could a girl do?

_‘Man, I hope Tara doesn’t freak out too much when she sees my note._ ’ Fred winced as she got off the 45 exit into Dallas.

_‘Damn it Sookie! I could be playing Left 4 Dead with Tara and Eggs, or partying with that Maryann chick right now but nooo.’_

The 22 year old grimaced at the thought of the kooky older woman. She was weird with her constant need to touch Fred, but boy did she know how to throw a party! Her parties were killer!

**_~Le Flashback!~_ **

_“Winifred! My phone’s about dead and I don’t have a lot of time but I need you to call Bill! His number is on the refrigerator. Something went wrong on my Dallas trip and for whatever reason he hasn’t come to me yet! Tell him I’m in th-“_

  
**_Beep_**

  
_**No more messages.**_

  
That call was from earlier this morning.

  
_‘Uh…What the FUCK?! She never calls me by that name!’_

  
With that weird message and a churning feeling forming in the bottom of her stomach, Fred had tried to call her sister back. That had turned out to be a bust. So had trying to call Bill’s cell phone, Jason’s too (but that wasn’t too big of a surprise. He sucked at answering calls or text especially since he started going to that weird camp somewhere in Texas.) Taking the note left by Sookie from the refrigerator; she grimaced from behind her black and blue rimmed glasses.

  
“Really, Sookie? Would it kill ya to leave me more info than this? God damnit.”

Apparently her older sister thought Bill’s name and number along with the words; ‘Hotel Carmilla, Dallas, TX’, was enough information to go off of for emergencies.

Yeah-no.

_‘Whatever the fuck you’re smoking Sookie, I want some._ ’ She sighed, running a hand through her multi-colored hair.

With a lot of internal debating, and 4 cigarettes later; Fred decided that the only thing to do was to throw on her lazy day clothes, consisting of her favorite pair of jeans and an old ratty t-shirt, scramble up a note to leave Tara on the refrigerator, and then haul ass to Dallas. She knew it was going to be risky with the lack of information she had to go by, but the feeling Sookie’s message left her, wouldn’t leave. So, 2 Monsters, 7 cigarettes, and a tank of gas later, she had found herself in Dallas, Texas. Oh Joy.

  
**_~End of Le Flashback~_**

  
After many wrong turns (damn GPS), she had finally made her way to Hotel Carmilla. Walking into the grand building, she was taken back by how vampy yet chic the front lobby looked. Black and red could be seen everywhere, throughout the walls and the furniture, but there was just enough lighting to keep it from becoming oppressive. There was a huge bar to her right as she walked into the lobby, with a few people sitting by the bar and on a few of the lobby couches.

  
Ignoring the looks she got, she walked past the few people loitering in the lobby, towards the front desk. Behind the desk, there was a tall blonde woman engrossed in her computer. She looked to be in her late 20’s, dressed in a pristine, well fitted, skirted black suit. In Fred’s opinion, the lady looked very posh and professional.

“Um, excuse me?” Fred said with a small smile.

The clerk stopped typing and looked up from the computer. Giving Fred a cold look over before arching an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, but all our positions for vampire escorts are full,” The clerk said frostily, all the while looking at Fred with a professionally forged smile.

_‘Bitch say what?’_

Fred knew that with her appearance she was not going to be winning any “Best Dressed” awards anytime soon; but come on! So what if she came in dressed in her favorite ripped jeans and an old black t-shirt with crazy ass bed head? She had more important things to be worried about, like where the fuck her sister was at, not how ‘glamorous’ she looked.

Plus, it wasn’t like she waltzed in here wearing booty shorts that said “Juicy” on the ass, which given the fact that today was supposed to be her laundry day, could have been very likely. So in reality, the hostile clerk should have been grateful to her for choosing the tattered jeans.

Narrowing her blue grey eyes at the antagonistic woman, Fred shot back,

“Yeah-no. That wasn’t even close to what I was going to ask you lady. Now if you are done being rude, all I need is to find out what room my sister’s boy toy is in so that I can get a message to him. “

“Name?”

“Try Sookie Stackhouse.”

Turning back to the computer, all Fred could hear was the lady’s nails as they hit the keyboard. A small smirk appeared on the clerk’s face as she turned back toward Fred.

“Oh! I am so sorry! There’s no one under that name in our system here.”Hearing the clear sarcasm in her tone, Fred gritted her teeth.

“Try Bill Compton. That’s her vamper boyfriend.”

**_Click_ **

**_Click_ **

**_Click_ **

“Aw, no such luck. So sorry. Do you know their room number?”

“No I don’t! If I had that, do ya really think I would be wasting my time dealing with your bitchy service?!”

“No need for the language Ma’am.”

Feeling her blood pressure raising, Fred took a deep breath.

“Look, I just spent the last 3 ½ hours racing over here from Louisiana to check on my sister. She didn’t give me a fucking room number, all she told me was that she and her vamper boyfriend would be staying here. That’s all I have to go on. “

“Sorry, but their names aren’t in database. Without the room number, I really can’t help. Now, if that is all, I need you to step away from the desk so that I can start checking these guests,” The clerk replied as she gestured towards the line that had started to form. Nodding in defeat, Fred pulled away from the front desk.

Walking towards the front door, Fred started digging through her purse, looking for her phone.

_‘God damnit Sookie! It’s kinda hard to play Captain Save-a-hoe when you don’t leave me the needed information! I could be getting my drink on with Tara and that crazy Maryann chick right now but no! I have to go save Sookie!’_

“Miss?”

Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, Fred turned towards it to find a guy standing somewhat standoffish.

“Did you say Sookie? As in Sookie Stackhouse?”

Squinting her eyes at him, she took in his appearance.

Brown hair.

Brown eyes.

Completely normal looking, the guy in front of her was wearing a light gray jacket with a black polo underneath along with dark jeans and red converse shoes. Fred could only describe him as ordinary due to how he carried himself. He was almost TOO ordinary. Kinda cute though, but only kinda. Voice guarded, she replied.

“Yeeeah?”

“Sookie’s in danger.”

“Say what?!”

“I was sent by Sookie to warn her vampire, but seeing as you’re her sister, I’ll leave the message with you. You’re her sister right?” Giving him a nod, the stranger continued.

“She’s trapped in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun, they are holding her prisoner.” Narrowing her eyes at him, she took a step away from him.

“And you know this, how?”

Running a hand through his hair, the man sighed. Looking around, almost as if he was expected someone to jump out at him, he replied as he started a fast pace towards the exit.

“She sent me a message. That’s all I know. Look I didn’t have to do this; I did it as a favor to her. You can take it or leave it.” Weighing her options, she followed him through the door.

“Wait!”

The man turned towards her, pausing in his stride.

“Thank you but I need one last thing from you.”

Eyebrow raised, he answered.

“Fine. But tell your sister that Barry did his part and that she needs to leave me alone.”

“Understood.” She nodded as she started digging through her purse for paper and a pen.

“Hurry up, it’s already 5:28. I want to be gone before the vampires start showing up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Wait a sec, it’s not like they’re gonna come running out here in broad day light.” She grunted as she pulled out the pen and paper. “Now, how do I get to the Fellowship?”

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

“’Take Highway 80 towards Sunnyvale’, he says! ‘There will be signs’, he says! ‘Can’t miss it’, my ass!” Growling in annoyance, Fred hit the steering wheel. Looking at the clock she groaned. It was already 6:03pm and the day had already hit its twilight stage. She had been driving for over 30 minutes and she still hadn’t seen a sign for the damned place.

“I swear to God when I get my hands on Sookie I’m gonna… Hello gorgeous!”

After many rants and curses, and many many cigarettes, things looking up for the grouchy woman.

**_ ‘YOU CAN’T ENTER HEAVEN TILL JESUS ENTERS YOU! _ **

  
**_ Join us for fellowship! Sundays 8-12 _ **   


**_ Fellowship of the Sun Exit 110’ _ **

“OH FUCK YES!”

Pressing her foot on the gas pedal, Fred Stackhouse was almost positive that she broke a few laws racing to church.

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

**_ ‘PASTORS FEED AND LEAD WHILE MEMBERS SWALLOW AND FOLLOW! _ **   


**_ COME SEE OUR PASTOR; STEVE NEWLIN! Join us for fellowship! Sundays 8-12 _ **   


**_ Fellowship of the Sun 10 miles ahead’ _ **

  
“Okay, that’s just wrong on so many levels.” Seeing as there were only 10 miles left till she reached her sister, Fred continued down the road.

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

**_ ‘SPEND ETERNITY IN GOD’S LIGHT NOT LOOKING AROUND FOR THE NEXT BITE! _ **

**_ GOD HATES FANGERS! _ **

**_ Join us for fellowship! Sundays 8-12 _ **

**_ Fellowship of the Sun 5 miles ahead’ _ **

“Shit Sook! What have you gotten yourself into?”

The feeling Fred had all day grew stronger. Knowing she had to continue on for her sister, the young woman had a feeling that when she got there she would be entering a high shit storm and she didn’t like it. Peeking at the clock she grimaced, it was almost 7pm and the day was in its last moments of twilight.

_‘Man, I’m going to be pissed if Sookie isn’t here and this was all for nothing.’_

Taking a deep breath, the 22 year old woman drove on.

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

**_ ‘FELLOWSHIP OF THE SUN _ **

**_ MAY HIS HOLY LIGHT SHINE UPON YOU! _ **

**_ FANGERS BEWARE: WE ARE ARMED WITH GOD’S LIGHT AND SILVER! _ **

**_ Fellowship on Sundays: 8-12’ _ **

“Well that’s comforting.” Fred muttered, reaching for her pack of smokes. Seeing the asphalt road disappear into gravel, she slowed the car down. The trees were growing denser and with the moon in full swing it was giving the side road an eerie glow, which did nothing for the eccentric woman’s nerves.

_‘I’ve seen way too many scary movies to know where this is going,_ ’ she thought as she started to pull a cigarette out. Flicking on her brights, she dropped her pack as she slammed on her brakes with a small gasp.

Oh.

My.

God!

There standing in the middle of the road, looking very much distressed, was Sarah Newlin. The Westboro wannabe Barbie herself. As Fred flicked her brights off, she took a long look at the Christian beauty queen. Her golden dress, although tacky in Fred’s opinion, was slightly wrinkled as it molded to her body almost perfectly. Legs were dusty and had streaks of dirt at the knees, while her strappy peep-toe heels weren’t in any better condition.

_‘Kudos to you Madame, I would have said ‘fuck it’ to the shoes a long time ago.’_

Rolling down her window, Fred peeked her head through the driver window to get a better look. Sarah’s debutant hair was in slight disarray with it being more teased than Fred had ever seen it on the TV. Although strands of her blonde hair were going in all sorts directions, it was still looking very styled.

_‘Must be all the air spray.’_

The radical woman’s face was a different story however. Cheeks were stained with mascara and tears, while her chin had a smudge of dirt on the left side.  
All in all, Fred decided that there were two words that could describe the woman;

HOT.

MESS.

“Hey, ya want a ride? I’m heading to the church. I could give ya a lift, if ya want.” Fred called out to her. Hands going towards her eyes as they started to water, a small smile started to appear as she took a deep breath, Sarah nodded.

“Oh thank you Lord!”

“Nah, the name’s Fred, but if you’re calling to call me anything, I would prefer Mistress. Or Princess, either one will do.” The 22 year old said with a wink. Doing a double take, the older blonde looked at her incredulously.

“What?” Giving a small chuckle, Fred waved her hand at Sarah.

“I’m just joking with ya, now come’on! I’m in a hurry, so car now, questions later, kay?” Briefly hesitating, Sarah hurried towards the small car.

“Sorry about the mess, I’ve been practically living in my car all day. The church is just straight ahead, right?” Sarah made a sound of agreement as she buckled herself into the seat.

“Thank you so much for stopping for me.”

“Eh, it’s no problem; I was heading towards the church anyway. Besides, it wouldn’t have been right of me to let ya walk all the way back in the dark- especially in those heels. Plus, with the day I’ve had, it’d be my luck that the second I drove past ya, you would’ve broken something. Don’t get me wrong, I’m rude and all but my gram did raise me with some manners.” Fred laughed.

“Well I for one, am glad that she did.” Sarah replied softly, staring at the younger woman. She didn’t know what to think of her good Samaritan. Appearing to be in her early 20’s, she had shoulder length hair that was in two low pig tails. The pig tails were covering her ears. Her hair color could only be described as color fusions. Her hair was an assortment of blues, greens and purples all mixing together. Her colorful bangs were partially covering the woman’s wide blue grey eyes, which were hiding behind black and blue framed glasses. She had a rather small nose that lifted towards the end, almost giving the young woman a mischievous pixie look to her, Sarah decided.

Continuing down her face, Sarah saw that the girl had the strangest piercing she’d ever seen. In fact, the pastor’s wife was almost positive that she had never seen anyone with it. Sure, she had seen low lives and fangbangers with piercings before, with lip and nose piercings and all. But she had never seen the one that the girl had. It was right in the middle of where her nose and her heart-shaped lips met; a small diamond stud.

‘ _Facial piercings are a sin_.’ Sarah thought distantly.

“Take a picture, it’ll last ya longer.” The oddball woman winked as she put the car back into drive.

“Oh I’m sorry!” Sarah said as she looked down at her hands.

“Nah, don’t be. I know I’m a lot to take in.” Fred chuckled.

‘You got that right.’ Sarah thought as she peeked back at her. The other woman was wearing an old v neck t-shirt that more than generous to her bosom, causing Sarah to blush. She had never met anyone like this woman. Fred spared Sarah a glance before breaking the woman from her internal reflection.

“Hey, do ya mind if I smoke?”

“What?” Sarah blinked at her. Not taking her eyes off the road, Fred grabbed her pack, shaking the pack in her direction.

“Smoke, ya know? Nicotine fix?” Flabbergasted, all Sarah could do was nod her head.

“Thanks, it’s been a long day but I didn’t want to be rude. Ya know, giving my passenger second hand cancer and all.” Her concentration still on the road, Fred took out a cigarette and reached for the lighter that was resting in the cup holder. Following her movements, Sarah spied a rather colorful tattoo of a compass on the inside of her right forearm. Sarah swallowed, gesturing towards her own arm, she asked;

“What’s that for?”

“Oh this? I got it a while back. Long story short; it’s my symbol to myself, that no matter what direction I go in life, I’ll always find my way home. I’ve got 3 others too.” Fred replied, gesturing to her other forearm. Looking at where Fred had pointed to, she saw a long tattoo, but it was too dark to make out what it was.

“Oh.”

Puffing on her cigarette, Fred looked back at the Christian beauty queen.

“So, if ya don’t mind my asking, why is the preacher’s wife standing all alone in the middle of the woods, in the dark?”

“It’s a long story.” Sarah muttered, looking outside the passenger window. After a long pause of silence, Fred took a long drag.

“Don’t wanna talk about it, huh?” Sarah quickly shook her head, lips quivering.

“Not really, no.”

“Okay, okay, we don’t have to talk about it if ya don’t want to. “Sarah nodded, sniffling. Clearing her throat, Sarah asked;

“What about you? No offense, but you don’t exactly look like the type who goes to church.” Fred laughed.

“What gave it away? The piercing? The tattoos? The smoking? The hair? It’s the hair isn’t it?” Sarah started to stutter.

“I- I mean- That’s not- I”

“Hey, it’s fine. I know with my looks and all that I really don’t seem the ‘church goer’ type. But I used too.” Sarah looked at her incredulously.

“Really?”

“Yepp, crazy hair, tattoos and all.”

“But you don’t anymore?”

“Nope.”

“Can I ask why?”

“Sure.”

Another long moment of silence settled in the car. Fred took one last drag before flicking the cigarette bud out the window.

“I stopped going after my Gram was killed.” Sarah paled.

“Oh my! I am so sor-“

“Don’t be. It wasn’t you. Even if you’re a fanghater like he was.” Fred interrupted with a small smirk. Sarah looked at her sharply.

“What?” Fred nodded.

“Yepp, murdered by a small minded asshole, over something that she wasn’t even a part of.” Swallowing again, Sarah didn’t know what to say.

“It all started when my sis met a vamper at work. They started talkin’ and girls who were ‘fangbangers’ started dyin’. It was awful; they didn’t deserve to die the way they did. My big brother, being the town whore was the last one to be seen with them. So naturally, the police made him suspect #1.” Reaching for her energy drink, Fred took a quick sip before continuing.

“It was hard on the family, but it absolutely broke my gram’s heart. So my sis and I came up with a plan; I would start asking people around town for any clues, while my sis, with the help of the new vampire, would go to the local vamp bar. It didn’t really help big bro out though. Word of where my sis had gone, had spread through our town like wide fire.”

“Then what happened?” Fred sighed as she reached for another cigarette.

“Sorry, I tend to chain smoke when I get emotional.” Sarah shook her head.

“No, no! It’s fine.” Fred nodded. Lighting her cigarette, she exhaled smoke before continuing.

“She was 75 years young.” She said with a small smile, her blue-grey eyes going distant with a memory.

“75 years and she was murdered in her own kitchen. My sis had found her; she had bleed out and was cold by the time sis had got to her. I was at work.”  
Sarah looked at her with sympathy. She knew about loss- given with the disappearance of her sister due to vamps and all.

“Did they ever catch who did it?” Taking a drag, Fred nodded.

“Yeah, as it turned out, it was a regular at my sis and my work. He had killed before, starting with his own sister. He got caught by my sister, but before he was found out, he had killed 4 women. 3 ‘known fangbangers’ and one little old lady whose only mistake was that she treated everyone with kindness and she loved her family.”

“What happened to him?”

“Sis killed him in self-defense when he tried to kill her too.”

“Sorry for your loss, she sounded like an amazing woman.” Fred nodded.

“She was, when my parents died, she was the only family that would take all us kids. I was about 5 when she started raising me. It was because of her death though, that I decided that I didn’t want to follow a God who would allow women like that to be killed. After her funeral I stopped going to church, praying, everything.” The car was silent for a moment, both women thinking about the loss in their life.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t have wanted that for you.” Sarah’s heartfelt tone shook Fred out of her reminiscing.

“It is what it is. We can’t change the past, only the present. So enough of the sad talk.” Sarah nodded before looking out the window. Taking one last drag before tossing the cigarette bud out the window, Fred grabbed her phone. Shooting the Christian debutant a look, she grinned.

“Hey, how about some music?” Sarah turned back towards the unusual woman, nodding her head.

“Sure.”

With that, Fred spent the rest of the drive educating the Westboro Barbie with her musical tastes.

_**~Le Line Break~** _

“CAUSE I’M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABY! YEAH I’M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABY! LISTEN TO IRON MAIDEN MAYBE WITH ME! OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!” Fred’s loud singing could be heard from outside her small car as it pulled into the parking lot of the grand church.

“You call this music?!” Sarah yelled, with her hands covering her ears. Fred laughed. It seemed like Mother Mary next to her didn’t have the same 90’s grudge appreciation as she did.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that this was my theme song growing up!”

“Yeah, that’s not surprising!” Sarah gritted her teeth as Fred parked her car. Getting out of the car, Fred whistled in appreciation of the church.

“Wow. Ya’ll must have some pretty big tethers in your fellowship.”

“Yeah yeah, come’on! We have to hurry!” Sarah rushed out as she started power-walking.

“Pfft! Yeah right, wearing those shoes?” Fred snickered as she kept up with the taller woman’s stride.

“I’ll have you know that these shoes are couture! And besides, I thought you were in a hurry as well.”

“Touché Madame, touché.” Charging towards the church entrance, they saw a group on people running out of the building in a panic. A loud siren was blaring as the churches flood lights were flashing. A man’s southern voice could be heard advising people to stay calm and that help would be on its way.

‘ _What on earth is going on?_ ’ The eccentric woman thought as Sarah exclaimed;

“Something is wrong!”

_‘Yeah, no shit lady_.’ Fred thought sarcastically as the other woman called out to some of the people.

“What in God’s holy light is going on here?!” Sarah yelled. A young man rushed over to her, a group of guys following shortly behind him.

“Mrs. Newlin! Thank the Lord you’re alright! Pastor Newlin told us to evacuate the lock-in. There’s bloodsuckers in the church!” The man exclaimed, eyes wide with fright. Sarah’s face paled.

“What?!” The man nodded before continuing.

“Yes ma’am, the soldiers of the sun are on their way, Bob went back inside with that bad ass cadet guy! Oops, excuse the language ma’am.”

“Bad ass cadet guy?” Fred questioned out loud while Sarah’s face turned more serious.

“What cadet Tommy?” The poor guy scratched his head sheepishly.

“The one you and Pastor Newlin sent for. He drove in fully loaded on that.” He pointed towards what Fred could only describe as an over glorified golf cart.

“Jason Stackhouse!” Sarah yelled with venom clouding her voice. Fred turned towards the older woman sharply, her eyebrow rose.

_‘Big bro? What the fuck is going on here?_ ’ Apparently, it seemed that Fred now had two older siblings to rescue if she had to go by the tone the other woman had used.

“You three, come with me! The rest of you; start scouting the area!” Turning towards Fred, Sarah’s face softened somewhat.

“Thank you so much for helping me. I know that you wanted to come here, but with what’s going on, I think it would be best if you leave. It’s not safe and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to you, honey.”

‘ _Honey? Really? There’s no way in hell lady that I’m gonna walk away from this_.’ Faking a smile that she learned from Sookie, Fred gave a thumb up.

“Ya don’t have to tell me twice! You stay safe too, ya hear?” Sarah nodded and grabbed onto her shoulders.

“Please be safe!” Letting go of Fred, she snapped her fingers at the three by standers and they all rushed into the church, while the rest ran towards their assigned posts.

‘ _Looks like I’m going to be having a harder time getting into this place than I thought._ ’ Fred thought with dismay as she walked down the sidewalk. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her, she grinned as she stepped off to the side and sprinted towards the right side of the building.

‘ _Oh joy! I always did want to break into a church._ ’

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

“Ow! Damn it! Why the fuck did I bring my purse! Ugh, this is a lot harder than it looks in the movies!” Fred growled as she wiggled her way through the ventilation system. After many failed attempts of breaking into the church, (these people took their security very seriously, who knew?) Fred Stackhouse had to improvise (settle), by breaking in through a side room window. That was another thing Fred hadn’t taken into account; Glass.

Glass is sharp.

Glass cuts.

Cuts hurt like a motherfucker and also caused bleeding.

Bleeding while shimmying one’s ass through the air vent system with vampires were around was like sticking a thanksgiving turkey in front of a pack of rapid dogs and saying; “Don’t touch.”

Yeah-no. This was definitely not Fred’s brightest moment. Not by a long shot. Although it wasn’t like she had had much of a choice but to go through the air vents. Just as she was about to leave the room, she had heard someone jiggle the door knob. Knowing that if she got caught it was going to be game over for her, she had freaked out and rushed to move a chair over to the door and placed it resting against the door knob. Then, while standing on the desk, she macgyvered her way into the ventilation duct.

“God I hope Jason doesn’t find out about this.” She gritted through her teeth. One thing movies don’t tell people is that air vents are small. And cold.

_‘Man its fucking dark in here! Shouldn’t I have found an air duct by now? Maybe if I go further, I’ll find one.’_

Being trapped in a dark and small space wasn’t fun, Fred could attest to that. In fact, she would tell anyone that it was fucking nerve-wracking. Feeling a mini-panic attack heading her way, Fred took a deep breath. The last thing she needed was to have a full blown break down while in the air rafters. After taking a few moments to collect herself, she started moving again.

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

‘ _Sookie! When I get my god damn hands on you!’_

With what felt like forever, with multiple twists and turns, ups and downs, Fred Stackhouse was officially at the end of her rope. She was cold, tired, her hand hurt like a bitch and she was pretty sure that her blood was decorating the walls of the church’s air vents. By now, she was definitely regretting her choice of ignoring Sarah’s request to leave.

**_“There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell!”_ **

Fred perked up at the sound of a man’s voice. There were people close by where she was at in the vents. Fred pressed her ear against the vent to listen closer.

**_“Let us leave! Save yourselves! No one has to die!”_ **

That was Sookie! She had found her sister, albeit, she was in the air vent so Sookie didn’t know she was there, but it still counted! Right?

_‘Sookie! Can you hear me? I’m in the vents, stay calm, I’m coming for ya!_ ’ Fred hoped her thoughts reached Sookie. She didn’t know how far she was from Sookie, but it didn’t sound far. With renewed vigor, Fred crawled even faster through the tunnel.

**_“The war has begun you evil whore of Satan! The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon.”_ **

_‘Oh that did not sound good! What the fuck have you dragged me into Sookie?!’_

Reaching yet another dead end in the air vent system, Fred twisted her body and bent her head to check the directions. Feeling her hope in humanity die at the sight of pitch black from the left side she checked the right. Halle-fucking-luiah!  
There was light! As cliché as it sounded, there was a light at the end of the tunnel! Hope restored, she started to rotate and snaked her way towards salvation.

_‘_ _Hang on Sook!’_

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

**_“…Justice! As our Lord was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few pieces of silver betray a child of Satan to the world!”_ **

_‘What the fuck has this guy been smoking lately?’_

Fred felt crushed. She was so close to Sookie and yet she felt she was eons away. She had never felt so helpless. There’s an old saying; that whenever something is too good to be true than it is and Fred was reminded of that saying as she looked down at the air duct. The air duct was too small. Too fucking small in an already too small space.

Salvation had come in the form of an air duct that Fred was almost positive her head couldn’t even squeeze through. Deliverance had its price, she guessed. Taking a deep breath she did the only thing she felt that was left.

“God, it’s me; Freddy. Look, I know that you and I have had our differences in the past, but look, I’ll cut ya a deal; I promise that if you get me the fuck outta here, I will never masturbate on Sundays ever again! Just please get me outta here!”

After a long pause of silence, she groaned and face planted against the duct. Well, it seems God wasn’t that impressed with her deal. Closing her eyes as tears of frustration started to fall. She was done. Fucking done with today. She started to sniff as tears were coming out full stream.

**_“One more step, vampire, and the girl dies…”_ **

Oh God. Sookie was about to die. No no no no no.

She was trapped in a damn air vent of a psychotic church that probably had already hurt Jason and Sookie was about to die. All while she was powerless to stop it. She felt powerless as she had a feeling that the other ducts anywhere near her would had been just as small and she didn’t think she could turn around to go back. She was just do-

“Girl, why are you crying?”

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

**_Boom! Chapter one done! :D Ya’ll still with me? I hope so, cause I have way more in store. Now before panties start twisting I need to clear some things. This story will follow cannon…to a point. I will be twisting some things around so that way it fits into my story. Why? Cause it’s fanfiction! Fictional stories created by fans! ~Le Gasp! ~ I know!_ **   
**_Anyway, if you guys stick it out with me, I promise that this will be one heck of a ride for ya! Now if you guys have any questions please let me know. I always enjoy reading people’s thoughts on my stories even if they’re mean. (By that, I totally mean that I sit with friends, drinking ourselves stupid as we read all the hate comments.…*cough*)_ **   
**_Also for any of you readers wondering, here are some answers for some of Fred’s references:_ **   
**_The reason why Sookie and Bill weren’t in the Hotel system is because the rooms are under Eric’s name, and Fred hasn’t gotten to meet him yet. ;D_ **   
**_The song Fred forces Sarah to listen to is called Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. Just saying, it’s a great 90’s grunge song, ya’ll should give it a listen._ **   
**_The directions Fred got from Barry are real, there is a town outside of Dallas named Sunnyvale. I thought that if the FOTS was real they would be close to, if not in, Sunnyvale. The highways are real too, thanks Google Maps!_ **   
**_Calling Sarah Newlin a Westboro Barbie. :D for those who don’t know the reference, The Westboro Baptist church is a church in Kansas that is famous for their hate speeches against soldiers, and the Gay community. Also famous for doing most of their hate rallies at funerals of fallen soldiers. Basically they’re douche-bags._ **   
**_Any who, I have a question for everyone; I’ll be honest in that I haven’t decided if our little Miss. Winifred is going to be somewhat like Sookie –in the sense that she has fae blood- or if I will make her like Jason –in the sense of being completely human. What are your thoughts? Be warned though, if I make her like Sookie then I already know where I plan on that going, and I can already tell ya, it’s not going to be some fairy princess/witch who has microwave fingers. Not even close. So my question stands;_ **   
**_Do I make her completely human and make her stay just the comic relief?_ **   
**_Or_ **   
**_Do I make her like Sookie minus the microwave fingers?_ **   
**_Let me know in the comments!_ **   
**_See ya’ll soon!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Color Spectrum  
 

By: Nameless Fable

**AN: Sorry about any mistakes, I don’t have a beta. Any mistakes are my own.**

**Word(s) of the Day: Lilla Flicka; according to Google Translate it is Swedish for little girl, but with Google, ya never know, sorry to my Swedish readers if I butcher your language throughout the story. If I’m wrong on anything please let me know!**

**Warning: my OC is going to be a pure mixture of myself and a friend… so there will be cussing, drinking, smoking, and then some. People are going to be out of character here, which includes Godric. #sorryNotsorry ;D**   
**Disclaimer: I own Winifred. That’s it; I’m just playing with CH and Ball’s toys. I promise to put them back once I’m done. ;)**

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

“Girl, why are you crying?”

Eyes snapping open, Fred’s head shot up in shock. That voice. It was like someone had shot electricity throughout her body.

_‘Damn, momma likes. I’m gonna call you Mr. Sexy Voice.’_

Definitely male, with his tenor mixture of dark and smooth- it was almost gentle all while having an undertone of something Fred couldn’t really place what it was. But what she could tell, was that his voice was…dangerous. Practically predatorial. His voice ignited something inside of her and made her insides clench in anticipation. She hadn’t even seen this guy yet and he was already pulling her in like a moth to a flame. It was definitely a foreign feeling to her. She didn’t know what to call it. She’d never experience anything like this before and she didn’t know if she liked it. Clearing her throat as she wiped her face, she snapped back at the man,

“You would be crying too if you were stuck in a damn air vent!”

Peeking down though the vent, all Fred could see was the color white and…what looked like organ pipes?

_‘Huh. Weird.’_

She angled her head from side to side. She was trying to get a better look at the man the voice belonged to, but wasn’t having any luck. Nothing but white and organ pipes. A quiet laughter started and it took Fred a moment to realize that the man was laughing at her. Feeling her temper start to rise, Fred started to grit her teeth. After the day she’s had, the last thing she needed was Mr. Sexy Voice to start laughing at her. What kind of guy would laugh at a crying woman in an air vent anyway, for fucks sake?!

“Ah, but Lilla flicka, that’s the difference between you and I. I would never be in an air vent, let alone be found crying in one.”

_‘What did you just call me?’_

Okay, she took it back. He was no longer Mr. Sexy Voice, but Mr. Douche. She could literally hear the amusement in his voice. So much for him being hot.

“Look pal, I’ve had a really shitty day and the last thing I need right now, is for some asshole to be getting his kicks off of my misery! Now, can you either please help me get out of here or kindly step the fuck off?” She growled out as she hit the air vent duct in frustration. Feeling a gentle brush of air, Fred moved her hand from the air duct. Her eyes widening as she was greeted with the most vibrant blue eyes she had ever seen, staring up, right at her. There were little flecks of green hiding in their depths and Fred was reminded of the water down at Bon Temps on a summer day. She felt like she was drowning in those pools of blue-green.  
Just like with his voice, there was something lurking behind this man’s gaze that was akin to a predator. She felt like he was the hunter and she was the cornered prey. The look he was giving her both scared and thrilled her at the same time. Something about his eyes reminded her of a starving man watching a banquet feast. Now, all she had to do was figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing, she wasn’t quite sure.

“And what will you give me?” Wait, what? Fred tilted her head in confusion.

 _‘Give him? What the fuck?_ ’

“Huh?” The pools of blue-green were blocking everything else from her gaze. She couldn’t really see his face due to how close he was and with the air vent and all, but going by the lack of wrinkles by his eyes, she guessed that he had to be young, probably even younger than her.

“I said; ‘What will you give me’, if I decide to get you out of there.” His voice had taken a darker tone. She could hear practically the smirk in his voice. Oh yeah, this guy was a predator alright. Between his voice and his eyes, Fred was starting to feel overwhelmed and had to look away.

“Dude, I’m fucking trapped in a god damn air vent! Does it look like I could give you anything?” Fred growled down at him as she kicked the metal tunnel in irritation. He chuckled again.

“Of course you can’t in there; I am asking, what you will give me once you are free.”

“Give you? GIVE you?! Look here, Mr. Douche, I’m just a waitress from a bum-fucked town, it’s not like I’m rolling in cash to give ya! I don’t have anything!” What kind of bastard would blackmail a girl in an air vent? Whatever happened to chivalry?

“Ah, that is where you are wrong. There is always something to give Lilla flicka.”

‘ _Yeah, that’s not ominous at all…’_

“Like what? The soul of my first born?” She snorted as she looked back down at him. She really shouldn’t have done that, looking into his eyes she couldn’t think. His eyes were baring into her. She felt naked under his gaze. As though he was staring straight at her soul and reading all of her darkest secrets. She didn’t like it one bit. His gaze was too intimidating for her.

“I don’t have anything to give you, just please get me out!” She said shaking her head. He tsked, actually tsked at her. He must have stepped away from the vent because instead of staring down into blue-green eyes, she was greeted with the sight of white and organ pipes again.

“Then I guess there’s nothing to be done, child.” His voice went quite, fading at the end.

 _‘No!’_ Fred thought in a panic as her fingers gripped the vent duct. Pushing with all her might, all the duct did was give a groan in protest but didn’t budge from its place.

“What the fuck man! Please, I need out, my sister needs my help!” Her voice started to tremble and she felt the tears coming back. She brought her hands to her eyes to keep the tears at bay. Feeling another small brush of wind on her face she tore her hands away, blue-green eyes clouding her view.

“I ask again; what will you give me Lilla flicka?”

“Alright, just give me a sec,” Fred said as she maneuvered her purse from her side, up to the air duct. After struggling to fit her hand into the purse, she finally managed to obtain her wallet. Opening it, she quickly counted the cash she had.

“Okay, I have 32 bucks on me but I have about 400 in the bank. Get me out and I’ll give it all to you.”  
He gave a small chuckle; his eyes seemed to twinkle at the upset woman.

“Pocket change? Is that the best you can offer me, child?”

“Well, I also have a half a pack of gum but something tells me that you aren’t exactly a gum connoisseur.” She muttered, glaring back at those blue eyes. He gave another quite laugh.

“You would be right Lilla flicka. I have no interest in gum, or money for that matter. Surely you can do better than that?” Fred wracked her brain trying to come with something, unfortunately thought, she was coming up blank. She had nothing.

**_“Let her go fuckwad!”_ **

Her attention snapped away from the man, her head pressing against the metal wall on her left side.

 _‘JASON!’_ Her brother was okay! Fred felt a small blanket of relief wash over her. Her brother sounded just fine, pissed off maybe but he didn’t sound hurt and it sounded like he beat her to the punch on saving Sookie.

_‘Thank God for small favors.’_

The fanatical man’s voice could be heard screaming, making Fred wonder what on earth her brother did to him.

“I will not ask again Lilla flicka.”

_‘Shit.’_

She had almost forgotten the intense man. Woops. Renewing her pursuit in her purse, she started stammering as her hands weren’t successful in their endeavor.

“Alright! I uh… I’ll um…okay, I’ll give ya…”

**_“Kill him! Kill the mother fucker!”_ **

_‘Jason?! What the fuck?!’_ Fred’s head snapped towards her left in shock at her brother’s yell. Oh God! Her siblings were about to kill someone in a damned church and here she was, trapped in the air vent being extorted by some sexy prick. There was no way in hell that she was going to just sit by while all this was happening. She turned back towards the man, eyes glaring down at him, while he in turn was staring just as intently back up at her. His gaze was burning her with its intensity and truth be told, she couldn’t decide on whether she liked it or not. (Not that she would ever say that.)

“Anything!” She yelled, “Whatever you want! I’ll give ya anything! Just get me the fuck outta here!”

The man leaned up, closer to the vent and Fred could barely make out the grin that stretched his face. She couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing as a weird feeling swept throughout her body.

“Are you sure?”

“Uh.” Fred hesitated, biting her bottom lip. Bad. It was a bad thing. Fred felt like she was making a deal with the devil. Maybe she was. With all the weird feeling this man provoked in her, maybe she should just say ‘fuck it’ and tell the man off and then find another way out. As she was about to retort back, she heard more voices around them.

**_“We’ll kill ya first. Same way we did your father.”_ **

‘ _Oh shit!’_ Fred’s eyes widened, she didn’t know what the hell was going on out there, but she felt as though shit had just hit the fan for her siblings.

“Lilla flicka, do we have a deal?” Eyes squeezing shut, Fred vigorously nodded.

“Yes damnit!”

“Just remember; a deal is a deal, Lilla flicka.” He said with a small laugh.

All within seconds, screams and a metallic screeching noise could be heard as the man ripped the duct cover from the opening and tore the opening wider. Fred spilled out of metal prison with a small cry. Just as she was about to fall and face plant on the floor, strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She felt one arm go under her knees while the other was curled around her back.  
Opening her eyes, Fred got an eye full of the man’s chest. She blinked a few times in shock as she got her bearings. He had a strong chest that was covered by a white linen button down shirt with the first button undone, showing off what looked to be a rather large collar tattoo.

_‘Nice…’_

Turning away from him, she glanced back up at the air vent and gasped, it was a good 10 feet higher than she had excepted. The hole that he had ripped was huge, the duct opening wasn’t even recognizable anymore and he had bent the vent walls outward a good 2 feet from the opening. No wonder she spilled out, he had ripped a 5 foot hole in the churches vent system! Looking at it, she cringed; she did not want to be here when Sarah or Steve found out. She knew it was going to be one hell of a bill. Looking down, she realized that while he was holding her, he was standing, perfectly balanced on the railing of the balcony. Looking back at the air vent and then back down to where he was standing, Fred’s eyes widen in amazement.

_‘My God, Mr. Douche is a ninja!’_

“How did you…?” Turning towards him, the question died on her lips, as her eyes widened. She gasped, air lodging in the back of her throat. It was as though time itself stopped. She had never seen anyone quite like him. Fred was debating on whether he had the face of an angel or Lucifer himself, although she was leaning more towards Lucifer (not that she would tell anyone this.). He had short chocolate brown hair and devilish blue-green eyes; he was a god in her eyes. He had a strong angled jaw line and Fred couldn’t decide on if he had full lips or not, but either way they were kissable. Pale, but definitely kissable. Moving up his face, she noticed that he had an odd mixture of a flat yet straight nose, almost like he was stuck between stages of adolescence and adulthood. Odd, she decided, but somehow it worked for him.

If his lips were kissable, his eyes were fuckable. While his face gave away no expression, his eyes did. Now that she could clearly view his face, she could see that his eyes held an ancient wisdom battling with the primeval savagery she had glimpsed earlier. The look he was giving her was sending small shock waves throughout her body causing a small shiver to go through her. His gaze didn’t seem to quite fit his youthful face.  
Seeing no wrinkles or laugh lines, she decided he had to be anywhere between 17 and 20, give or take. Maybe 21, but that would be pushing it. Going by his looks, Fred determined that she had to be older than him. Sad day for her, she had a rule against younger guys; they were fun to look at, but not so fun to date in her experience. Oh well, she could still look though.

The screams were getting louder and they drew the young woman out of her thoughts as she turned towards the noise. Fred and the man (boy?) were standing high over the sanctuary with about 20 to 30 people gathered around the alter. Some looked to be vampires. She scouted the area for her sister and brother. She didn’t have any luck with finding her brother. Fred did see her sister, who was being held by her boyfriend Bill (Ugh!). She looked fine, if not scared and her appearance looked to be in disarray.

“Sookie!” She call out to her sister, giving the people a second glance, Fred realized why Sookie looked so scared.

‘ _Holy shit! The vampers are about to eat the Jehovah Witnesses!’_

“Put me down!” Fred started to struggle against the man (boy). Huh, for him being around 17 to 20, he was surprisingly strong. She started kicking her legs in his grasp while using both arms to push at his shoulders, using all her strength. He didn’t even budge. The fucker.

 _‘God, what has the guy been eating?’_ Fred thought, biting her lip as she looked back up at him. His eyebrow was arched almost as if to say ‘is that it?’  
Asshole.

“My brother and sister are down there! Put me down!”

“I think not, Lilla flicka.”

“I think so, dick! That’s my family about to be eaten and stop calling me that!”

“Hush now, everything will be fine. Cease your struggles.” He said as he leaned down closer to her face. Huh, it was almost like he was trying to catch her gaze. Weirdo.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to struggle if someone would put me the fuck down!” She retorted as she continued her attempt to break free, eyes shut tight.

“Look at me.”

“No! Put me down creep!”

The screams were getting even louder.

‘ _Oh God! Sookie! Jason!’_ She started pushing against him even harder.

“Enough.” One word rang out and everything went quiet. Fred stopped her struggling as she looked back up into his eyes. He was staring down at her with a silent fire burning in his depths.

_‘Uh-oh. Someone’s angry.’_

“FREDDY?”

“ “FRED?!” ”

Three voices yelled her name but two voices rang through to her that she could recognize from anywhere. She gave a small cringe as she tore from the man(boy)’s stare. A small awkward grin forming on her face as she turned towards the sanctuary. Looking down, she gave a small wave at Sookie.

“Uh…hi.”

_‘Aw shit.’_

Sookie looked pissed, Fred internally groaned. Oh God, she was gonna get a Stackhouse lecture for sure when all this was done.  
Great.

“You came for me I assume, underling?” The man(boy)’s voice rang clear from above her head as she gave a quiet laugh.

“Underling? Seriously? Dude, you’re such a dick.” She chuckled under her breathe. She must not have been quiet enough though, as he stared down at her with a raised brow. Biting the corner of her bottom lip, she could feel a blush spread out on her cheeks. Fred looked away from his glaze, folding her arms over her chest. Looking back towards the crowd, he continued,

“As you can see, the humans have not harmed me. Mr. Newlin, I believe that we can coexist, both of our kinds. I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help set the example; if we leave you in peace, will you do the same?”

‘ _Oooh, look who’s being the diplomat now? Asshole! Why weren’t you like this earlier?!’_

“I refuse to negotiate with murdering sub-humans! Go on! Kill me demon! Jesus will protect me!” A man wearing a god awful (Ha!) white and gold suit screamed up at him.

‘Aw! He’s matching Sarah!’ Fred thought, looking down at the people. Strangely enough, she had heard Sarah call out to her, but she still didn’t see where the fanatic woman was down there, weird.

“I am actually older than your Jesus.” A long moment of silence rang through the church. Fred’s eyes widened as she looked back up at him.

‘ _He’s older than me?! No fucking way!’_ Fred was snapped out of her mini freak out as the man(definitely not a boy) continued.

“I wish I could have met him, but I missed it.”

‘ _Oh burn!’_

The next few seconds were all a blur to Fred as one second she was being held princess style by the man and then the next, she was standing close to a tall blonde man across from Sookie and Bill. She did manage to hear him say something under his breath, causing the blonde to momentarily stiffen, before flashing over to Newlin.

“Freddy!” Sookie called out to her, Fred turned toward Sookie and started to head over to her but the tall vamper placed a hand over her shoulder. Fred looked up at him, only to see him shake his head quietly at her. He pointed back at Newlin, and Fred’s eyes followed where he had pointed.  
Newlin was still sprawled out on the ground when the man appeared behind him. Newlin and a few of his followers gave a cry as he was snatched up by the collar of his suit jacket. To Fred, it reminded her of how a puppy could be held by the scruff of their neck. The man looked back at Fred briefly before turning towards the crowd.

“Good people, who of you, are willing to die for this man’s madness?”

Nothing but silence was heard.

‘ _Some followers you have there bitch.’_

“That’s what I thought.”

‘ _Someone’s feeling cocky.’_

“Freddy!” Sookie whispered-yelled, glaring over at Fred having heard her thoughts.

 _‘Sorry Sook.’_ Fred thought as she looked over to her sister with a sheepish grin. Sookie gave her an admonishing look. Oh yeah, she was definitely getting lectured after this.

“Stand down. People go home, its over.” He stated as he dropped Newlin back on the ground. Sighs of relief were heard from the humans as they all started to slowly clear out of the sanctuary. Fred turned away from the sexy vampire leader and watched as Sarah ran over to her husband with a small cry.

“Oh thank God!” Sookie cried before reaching up to nuzzle Bill’s neck. Bill wrapped his arms around the small blonde woman, as he whispered something in her ear. Fred looked over at the couple in mock disgust at the oblivious couple’s public displays of affection.

“Gross! Get a room, preferably far from me. I love ya Sook, but no one wants to see you start sucking face with your boy-toy.” Bill huffed as Sookie looked over at her with a glare. Taking a step back, Sookie placed her hands on her hips, and started marching over to her little sister.

“Ya might not want to be standing next to me.” Fred whispered, looking up at the tall blonde man. All he did was stare down at her with a raised brow. Fred shrugged at him before turning back towards her sister.

‘ _Aw shit, here it comes.’_

“You’re darned right here it comes! What on earth are you doing here? Why are you not in Bon Temps with Tara? This place is dangerous; you could have been hurt or worse! Why did you come here? How could you be so stupid!?” By the end of her rapid fire interrogation, Sookie’s face was red and she was poking Fred with every question. Wincing, Fred felt her left eye start to twitch in frustration. Oh no. She was not going to take the Spanish inquisition from her sister, especially since she got sucked into this mess because of said sister! Fred took a step closer to Sookie.

“Stupid? Really? And who called who this mornin’, leavin’ a frantic weird message saying, ‘Oh help me sis! My vacation trip didn’t go as planned! Billy-boy isn’t answering me! Oh no! Whatever shall I do?! Will you call him for me? Oh pretty pretty please?’”  
By the end of Fred’s rant, her voice rose two octaves higher as she started to bat her eye lids, hands clasping together in a pleading motion.

“Uh, guys?” Jason called out to his sisters as he stepped closer to them. He was nervously watching the surrounding vampires and the Newlins. They were all eyeing his sisters. Not good.

“I do not sound like that! And I didn’t say that either and you know it!” Fred raised both eyebrows as she started searching through her purse for her phone. Grabbing it, she opened her phone. Oops, looks like she missed a few calls from Sam and Tara…and a few texts from Maryann. Huh. Weird, she didn’t remember giving the lady her number. Eh, oh well, Fred shrugged as she found Sookie’s message.

“Oh yeah? Than please tell me; what’s this?” She asked as she replayed the message that started this whole mess.

“… _ **need you to call Bill! His number is on the refrigerator. Something went wrong on my Dallas trip and for whatever reason he hasn’t come to me yet! Tell him I’m in th-”** _ Was clearly heard from the phone as Fred looked at Sookie with a look that could only be described as ‘What now bitch?’ Sookie glared, arms going to her hips.

“Guys.” Jason tried to interrupt his sisters’ fight. Not that he was ever successful. Whenever those two started, the only one who could manage to put a stop to them was their grandma, God bless her soul.

“Blah, blah, Billy, blah, blah! That’s all I ever hear from ya anymore! Instead of yelling at your cute and adorable sister for even bothering to show up here for ya, maybe you should be grateful that I drove all the way here, with the little information that ya gave me to try and save yo’ ass!” Fred yelled back at Sookie, her own hands going to her hips. The two sisters, although completely different in looks, were mirroring each other perfectly in their posture.

“Fred!” Jason yelled as he pulled on her shoulder, he wanted her closer to him and further from the big ass blonde vamper next to her. Looking around, he was starting to get nervous. Bill was glaring at his younger, odd-ball sister, the tall blonde vamper was watching both sisters; although he was definitely eye-fuckin’ Sookie with veiled lust, and that hippy boss vamper only had eyes for his baby sister, Fred. Jason didn’t know what was going through that vamper’s mind, but he knew it involved Fred and he didn’t like it. It didn’t help that Sarah and Steve both looked like they wanted to lynch his family either.

“Grateful about what, exactly? It looks like ya got into a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost! A lot of help you did. Look at you! You’re covered head to toe in dirt! What in tarnation have ya been doing cause it certainly wasn’t helping me any!”

“Sookie, maybe now isn’t the time.” Bill tried to intervene between the sisters but like Jason, the sisters ignored him. He looked over at Eric and his maker, they were both staring at the Stackhouse sisters and to make matters worse, a few other vampires had stayed to watch them as well. The last thing he needed was for someone else to show interest in Sookie. It was bad enough that Eric was sniffing around her as it was.

Jason, on the other hand, did a double take on his baby sister’s appearance and found Sookie was right. Jason pulled Fred closer to him and started checking her all over. Fred was covered all over in dust and dirt. There was dust in her hair, which was slightly messy with strands coming out of the low pig-tailed style she always wore. Her glasses were sitting askew on her nose. There was a streak of dust that coated her right cheek stopping over the tip of her nose and her left hand looked like there was a big cut on it.

“Ya know, Sook’s right Freddy, what in the sam hill have ya been up too, sis?” Fred blanched at the question, looking away embarrassed.

“Ya don’t wanna know Jase.”

‘ _Please don’t ask me; please don’t ask me. Aw man! If Jase finds out, he’ll never let me hear the end of it. Neither will Sookie for that matter. Change the subject Fred- quick!’_ Fred was wracking her brain for an excuse as Sookie raised an eyebrow and started tapping her foot, having heard her sister’s thoughts.

“Oh no! You’re not getting outta this! You’re gonna tell us right now what you’ve been up to or I’ll say IT.” Fred snapped her head towards Sookie, her face going pale, eyes widened with a look of horror plastered on her face.

“You wouldn’t.”

‘ _Aw, come’on Sook! You wouldn’t do that to me, would ya_?’ Fred looked at her sister imploringly, blinking up at her with a tiny smile. Sookie smirked at her.

“Yeah, don’t count on it. Out with it, Winifred!” Fred cringed at the sound of her first name. How cruel could her sister be?! She couldn’t believe she called her THAT.

“Okay, okay! Geez! I can’t believe you would go as far as to call me that! You know I hate that name!”

“Get to it!” Both older siblings growled. Fred looked away towards the ceiling as she brought a hand up to scratch at the back of her head. Looking around, she groaned. Great, there was an audience for the Stackhouse lecture.

“Can’t I just tell ya’ll later? Please? It’s really embarrassin’ and all.” She pleaded as she bit her lower lip.

“Oh no, you’re gonna say it right here and now!” Sookie stared Fred down with a glare.

“Now Winifred, or I’ll say your middle name too.” Jason piped in. Fred looked at both her older siblings with a defeated pout.

“Okay, I uh…I…gotstuckintheairventsokay?!” Fred mumbled in a quite whisper, looking away. Both eye brows rising, the two older Stackhouse siblings looked at each other before grinning.

“Uh-uh, what was that baby sis? Speak up, I don’t think Sooks and I caught that.” Jason said as he put an arm around Fred’s shoulders as her face went red from embarrassment.

“I got stuck in the god damn air vents okay?!”

“Language! You are in a church Freddy!” Sookie yelled, tapping Fred on the head as Jason started laughing. Fred ducked with a cringe.

“Aw Come’on Sis! This ain’t even a real church. They can’t call themselves ‘Christians’ with all their neo-Nazi, KKK wannabe bullshit! And Jason, stop laughin’, it’s not funny!” Face still red, Fred pushed her brother away as he ruffled her hair.

“Ha, ha. Yeah you’re right.” He said as he started to calm down from his laugh, but one look at Fred’s disheveled appearance proved to be too much for him, as he started laughing again.

“It’s fucking hilarious!” He started laughing again, only this time he was holding onto his sides.

“Jason!” Sookie and Fred turned towards their brother with a glare. Both were glaring for different reasons.

“Aw, fuck off Jase! It’s a lot harder than it looks like in the movies! I’d like to see you squeeze your fat ass into a damned vent!”

“Freddy!” Sookie looked at both of her siblings with a mocking glare. Honestly, those two should know better than to curse in church. Gram would be havin’ a fit if she could hear them right now. But as she took a closer look at her sister, a smile started to grow on her face. As if she could sense it, Fred turned a glare on Sookie, eyes narrowing.

“Don’t you start too!” Fred snapped at her, before continuing, “Anyway, we now know why I’m here, and I know somewhat as to why Sook’s here, vampy business and all,” Fred turned back to Jason, fixing him with a look now as well, “but that don’t explain why you are here, my dear older brother.” It was Jason’s turn to become embarrassed.

“I was outta my mind with everything that was goin’ on in Bon Temps, They, shit, it was like they switched my brain with someone else’s and planted their little babies in there. I know I was bein’ a dumbass, but I couldn’t help myself. Can ya’ll forgive me?” Fred nodded. Sookie was about to agree when Steve Newlin, the Jim Jones wannabe he was, interrupted the Stackhouse heartfelt conversation.

  
“You know nothing! Just you wait Stackhouse! On the final day, there’s going to be a reckoning. We’ll see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell!” The pastor said snidely as he started standing up, he was looking at Sookie and Fred as he said the last part. Temper rising, Jason turned back towards the zealous bigot. He started walking back towards the man, eyes hardening and a smile forming on his face.

“Ya know, I reckon I’ve already been to heaven.” He said, looking at both Steve and his wife.

“It was inside your wife.” Steve’s smirk disappeared and a confused frown formed before Jason punched the man right in the kisser. Sarah turned pale before her hand flew to her month in mortified shock and Fred’s eyes widened and a lopsided smile formed. Sookie’s hand going straight to her month in shock.

“Steve!” Sarah Newlin pushed Jason away before checking her husband over.

“Jason! Come’on!” Sookie yelled, running over to grip his shoulders, trying to push him down the aisle. Fred started laughing hysterically. Bill rushed to Sookie’s side, as they both pushed Jason towards Fred. Fred was laughing so hard, she had to grip one of the aisle benches for support with one hand while the other was holding her stomach.

“Freddy, you’re not helping! Stop it!” Sookie scolded. Fred just nodded as she tried to calm down.

“Jason, I love you!” She said with a laugh, the smile on her face was almost blinding. She wrapped an arm around his waist as the trio walked closer to her. Jason looked down at her, a small smile forming as he placed an arm around her small shoulders. The preaching couple forgotten.

“Oh yeah?” Fred nodded.

“Oh yes! Only you! I swear, only your penis could get you into all sorts of trouble like this, big bro! Now I understand why Sarah was so pissed at the mention of your name!” Jason stopped walking to look down at her. A small blush started to form as they reached the front entrance.

“I don’t know what cha talkin’ about.”

“Uh-huh. Sure ya don’t. What about Maudette Pickens?” Jason looked at her franticly.

“Hey! She was fakin’ it while she was recording us!”

“Mm-hm, but your ass still went to jail over it. What about Dawn Green?” Fred continued with a grin. Jason started to stutter, trying to come up with something to defend himself.

“Well...”

“Or Amy?”

“Hey! I didn’t know she was gonna-” Fred interrupted him with a laugh.

“And now, my dear brother, your penis has lead you into the biggest mess so far! You done fucked the preacher’s wife. Preacher of, I might add, the biggest, most fanatical church in America. You not only screwed her, but ya done confessed it, too said pastor in his own congregation! Witnesses and all! Oh, and ya did it, in front of said wife ya boned!” She finished, laughing all over again. Jason had the decency to look ashamed.

“Aw, come’on sis, I-” he tried to explain but Fred interrupted him again, smiling.

“Congrats bro! You probably just destroyed the #1 power couple standing in the way of the AVL! Oooh! I wonder if they’ll give ya a metal? Or a plaque! Ha! I can see it now; ‘Jason Michael Stackhouse: Freelance Fucker of th’-mmmm!” Fred was cut off by Jason placing his hand over her mouth as they walked past a few of the lingering vampires. The one in the cowboy hat looked especially menacing; Jason gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

Come to think about it, as Jason looked around, that hippy boss vamper and the big vamper were still watching them very closely. Too closely, was the boss vamper glaring at them? Jason couldn’t tell if the vamper was glaring at him or Fred, but either way, he didn’t want to stick around and find out. It was bad enough that Sookie was…involved with the vampers; he refused to have his other, quirky, baby sister get sucked into the same mess Sookie was in.

“Hush now! Come’on! Let’s get outta here! You can make fun of your handsome, poor big brother later.” Fred pushed his hand away from her, grin still in place.

“Kay, but we’re takin’ my car! Where’s your stuff at Jase, cause I’m guessin’ that you were staying close by here right? I say we get your shit ASAP and then we blow this popsicle stand and head home! Sookie, do ya wanna come with or wh-” As Fred was turning around to ask her sister what her travel plans were, she stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of Sookie and Bill being behind them, it was the tall vamper and that sexy prick vamper, both staring at her intently. Fred’s grin weakened. Oh yeah, she had forgotten about him. Oops.

“Uh, sup?” The taller vampire raised an eyebrow at the odd breather’s tone. None had ever dared to talk to his maker in such a way before, not even himself. He didn’t know Sookie had a little sister, especially a sister like…this one. She was tiny, he bet she couldn’t even reach his shoulders, she was that small. The top of her head barely reached her oaf of a brother’s chin and he bet Sookie had a good 4 inches on her. He didn’t know what it was that his maker saw in the tiny woman-child. He was brought out of his thoughts as his maker stepped closer to the odd Stackhouse siblings.

“I sincerely hope that you haven’t forgotten our deal, Lilla flicka.” He could hear the humor in his voice but clearly, the woman-child did not. Fred’s face changed from guarded confusion to angered embarrassment as she gripped Jason’s arm tighter.

“Well, no I-”

“Good, then I will be seeing you in my nest later this evening.”

‘ _Oh no.’_

“But I-”

“Eric here, will ensure that you will have no trouble finding it, isn’t that right my childe?”

‘ _Kid?! No way_!’ Fred thought in shock staring at the vampire now named Eric. Eric nodded his agreement.

“Of course Master.”

‘ _MASTER? Oh God, are they into S &M?’_

“Now wait just one second I-”

“I will be expecting you soon, Lilla flicka.” The prick said with a small smile as Fred grew angry.

“What do you keep calling me?!” He laughed. He fucking laughed at her, before he disappeared, leaving the Stackhouse siblings with Eric.

“Oh God damnit!” She growled. She was tired, her hand was starting to really hurt like a bitch, and all she wanted to do was go home. That didn’t mean stopping by some vamper’s nest-thingy for some pot-luck get together! She looked back at the giant blonde. He was looking at her with a smirk on his face, amusement showing clearly in his eyes.

“Does he do this often?”

“Not in the last 600 hundred years.” Fred sighed, rubbing her face.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“No, you’re not little breather.” She made a groan in frustration.

“Oh God damnit.”

“Language Freddy!”

**_~Le Line Break!~_ **

**Boom!**   
**Another one bites the dust. Hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing the Stackhouse siblings. Although, I’m still up in the air about whether or not Fred should be a supe or not, so let me know your opinion on it. If you guys have any questions let me know. Also…I’ll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who catches the foreshadowing clue I’ve left in both chapters. I’ve already posted Chapter 3 on FFN, I’m currently stuck on Chapter 4 because Godric is being a dick to me right now. -_- I/m hoping I can finish Chapter 4 soon. Also Kudos and bookmarks are nice but I'm looking for reviews, I want to know how I'm doing or if I need to change things up. So please...review? Any mistake you see is my own, as I don’t have a beta, so don’t shoot me. :D**   
**See ya’ll Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Color Spectrum_ **

**_By Nameless Fable_ **

**_Word of The Day: Darwinism;_** **_The process by which, via natural selection, unfit specimens remove themselves from the gene pool. AKA: Survival of the fittest._**

**_Warning #1 : my OC is going to be a pure mixture of myself and a friend… so there will be cussing, drinking, smoking, and then some. People are going to be out of character here, which includes Godric.  #sorryNotsorry ;D_ **

**_Warning #2: I’m almost positive that I have butchered the Swedish language in this chapter, I’m sorry to all my Swedish readers if I am cussing you or your mothers out, I swear that’s not my intention. BBBBBBIIIIIIGGG shoutout to the absolutely amazing  Fialisen and the lovely _**Shayde F. Revelle**_ ** _!!! You two saved my ass on the translation part. So a super big thanks to you both! You two rock!_**_ **

**_Disclaimer_ : I own Winifred and anything you all don’t recognize from the show.  I'm posting this on only AO3 and Fanfiction, if you see it anywhere else, please let me know. I don't own True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries, I’m just playing with CH and Ball’s toys. I promise to put them back once I’m done. ;)**

****

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

“So you mean to tell me, that you owe the super old vamper hippy a favor for getting you outta the vent?” Fred nodded as she puffed on the cigarette before passing it to Jason. Getting Eric to agree to just giving the siblings directions had been a huge pain in the ass, but with the promise of going (more like the blonde bastard took her phone-the dick), Fred and Jason were now sitting in her car right outside a huge and lavish mansion.

Rich bastards.

They had both decided on one last cigarette before heading in. Fred really hadn’t wanted to go but seeing as Sookie was already inside and that blonde bastard –Eric- still had her phone, she really didn’t have a choice. Hand moving through his hair, Jason took a drag, before passing it back to his baby sister.

“Damn it Fred. Don’t ya know better than to make a deal with a stranger like that? Especially hippy vampers? Who knows what he’s gonna ask ya!” He said in frustration. Finishing off the cigarette, Fred scowled at him.

“Ya think I don’t know that? Look Jase, I was stressed out, trapped in a really small and dark space and all I could hear was Sookie screaming, that nut job threatening her and you screaming to kill him. What was I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs and just sit back and relax?” Jason looked off to the side, embarrassed.

“Well no, but-“

“But nothing Jase. Don’t get mad at me for doing what I thought was best at the time. I’m already mad at myself as it is. The last thing I need right now is for my brother to start yelling at me about something I already know. Plus, you and I both know that Sookie is going to ream both of our asses over this whole fucking mess anyway so let’s leave the yelling to her okay?”

Jason grimaced at that thought. Sookie was terrifying when she got on her rants. He looked back at Fred who was playing with one of her pig tails. He sighed as a small smile formed on his face, she always did that when she was stressed or nervous ever since they were kids.

“Okay, okay. I’ll leave the bitchin’ to Sookie, but I don’t like this. Not one bit. If he touches you or starts any funny business you let me know. I’ll kill ‘em.” Fred started laughing, as she opened her car door.

“Right, cause you can totally take on a 2,000 year old vamper, Jason.” She laughed as they both slammed their doors. Jason walked around her tiny blue car and grabbed her hand.

“I may not be strong enough to give him a haymaker, but hey! Now we know where he lives, we could always torch the place!” He replied with a laugh as Fred rolled her eyes.

“Real smart Jason, threaten to burn the place down while the vampers can probably hear us. Real smart there bro.” Jason looked away sheepishly with a chuckle.

“Come’on. Let’s head in before they take offence and kick both of our asses.”

**_~Le Line Break!~_ **

_‘Oh my gawd! I’m so fuckin’ bored.’_ Fred thought with a scowl as she and Jason were waiting in line. Apparently, if she wanted her phone back, she was to ‘pay her respects to the sheriff’, whatever the hell that meant. She was annoyed. She didn’t even want to be there in the first place and now she was stuck, waiting with her brother in a line of sycophants, all to play kiss-ass to the fuckwad sheriff. She didn’t know why she had to meet this sheriff; she wasn’t even involved with what had gone down at the church-minus the Mr. Douche extorting her for her freedom part. Going to Sookie had proved to be pointless as she was so far up Billy the vamp’s ass that all she did was tell Fred to suck it up and congratulate the Sheriff on coming home.

Ugh.

 _‘Well, at least the line is moving now, that’s a plus.’_ She thought as she watched the cowboy vamper in front of her move up. Turning around to face Jason, Fred saw Sookie and Bill.

 _‘Uh-oh, looks like there’s trouble in paradise.’_ Fred started laughing, earning her some looks from the people surrounding her.

“Uh, sis? Why are ya laughin’?” Jason asked with confusion written on his face. Fred shook her head with a laugh.

“Nothin’, Jason.” Jason shot her a look.

“Nuh-uh, out with it Fred, what cha laughin’ at?” Fred turned towards him with a grin.

“Ya wanna make a bet?” Raising an eyebrow, Jason smirked at her.

“ ‘bout what?”

“20 bucks says that Billy-boy and Sook don’t last 6 months. “

“Freddy!”

“What?! Look at them Jase!” She pointed in the couple’s direction. Jason slowly turned his head to look at where Sookie was standing. Both siblings didn’t notice that a few vampires, who were listening in on the siblings, did the same.

“Yeah, I’m lookin’. What exactly am I lookin’ for?” Fred sighed.

“Well, for starters dumbass, look at Sookie, she looks pissed. Second, looks at Billy the vamp, looks like he’s trying to avoid whatever she’s tryin’ to talk to him about.”

Jason looked back at Fred, who in turn didn’t take her eyes off the oblivious couple.

“How can ya tell all that?” Fred shot him a small smirk.

“Come’on Jase, look at her. We both know Sookie. She has the same look on her face that Gram would get whenever she knew we were hidin’ somethin’ from her as kids.”

Jason turned back towards Sookie, sure enough, Fred was right. Sookie was standing next to Bill and another woman, with her famous ‘Crazy Sookie’ smile in place while her right eyebrow was slightly raised. Oh yeah, he knew that look alright. Looks like Bill was about to get the ‘Stackhouse Come To Jesus’ conversation. Poor bastard.

“Okay, I can see Sookie’s pissed, but how do ya know that Bill’s avoiding her? They’re standin’ right next to each other.” Fred huffed as she looked down at her hand, checking her nails.

“That’s easy. He’s looking at everything but her, and he is purposely talkin’ to every person who walks by them, which in turn, deters Sookie from starting the real conversation she’s wanting because she’s wantin’ to be polite and doesn’t want an audience.”

Looking back at the couple, Jason saw that Fred was right. Every time the couple would be alone, Sookie would take a step closer to Bill and try to talk while Bill in turn would turn around and start talking to a random person who happened to walk by, causing Sookie to step back and join that conversation all while shooting Bill the ‘Crazy Sookie’ look.

“Hell nah! I’m not makin’ that bet Freddy. It’s kinda scary on how good you are at reading people and all.” Jason looked back at her as Fred pouted at him, her glasses flashing as the light was reflected off of them.

“Aw, come’on Jason! It’ll be fun!” She laughed as she looked up at him innocently, her bottom lip becoming more pronounced.

“No and stop it.” He chuckled as he lightly pushed on her shoulder. Eyebrows shooting up towards her hairline, she leaned in closer to him.

“Stop what?” He shook his head with a laugh.

“You know what. The Freddy care-bear stare don’t work on me anymore.” She turned around with a laugh. That was what he and Sookie would call her pouting face. That look had gotten her out of so much trouble, both as a child and as an adult.

“Still works on Sam and the others. No one can resist the care-bear stare.” She laughed while Jason shook his head.

“Yeah well, not me! I know you too well. You’re pure evil.”

“Indeed, dear brother of mine, and don’t you forget it.” She winked at him.

“Yeah, yeah, turn around Evil One, the line’s movin’.” Fred groaned as she did what Jason said.

“Remind me again why we have to play kiss-ass?”

As Jason was about to reply, the cowboy vampire in front of them spun around and shot the two Stackhouses a glare.

 _‘Damn, he’s huge!’_ Fred thought as she looked straight up, moving her head. She couldn’t help but wonder who was bigger, Eric the blonde bastard, or this John Wayne poser.

_‘He’s kinda cute, if I had a thing for cowboys…or vampers.’_

“Uh, yes?” She asked weakly, awkward grin in place. Scowl on his face, the cowboy narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re standin’ in line to show your respect to our sheriff, breather.”

Rude ass.

“Yeah, yeah. I got that.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“But that doesn’t answer my question. I don’t get why we,” Fred gestured at Jason and then at herself, “have to meet the vamper sheriff, who I might add, we haven’t even met. I don’t know him. My sheriff is an old guy by the name of Bud, in a small hick town.” The cowboy took a step closer to Fred with his teeth bared.

 _‘Uh-oh, someone’s butthurt.’_ Fred thought with a nervous gulp.

“Listen here blood-bag, you outta-“

“Stan.”

_‘Stan? Really? First ‘Bill’ then ‘Eric’ and now ‘Stan’. What’s with these vampires and the boring names? Why not Vald, or Aleister or Nicodemus? Oh! He looks like a Victor! Imma call him Cowboy-Victor!’_

The cowboy now named Victor, straightened his posture and quickly turned around.

“Sheriff.” His voice softened and was filled with respect. Curious about Cowboy-Victor’s change in tune, Fred peeked from behind the giant man, only to open her month in shock.

_‘Mr. Douche is the god damn sheriff?!’_

There he was, sitting in all his glory. He had changed out of his all white linen outfit and had changed into a long sleeved dark gray v-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans with black converse shoes to finish his look.

_‘Definitely an improvement to the white Jesus look.’_

As if hearing her thoughts, he shot Fred an amused glance before turning his gaze to the cowboy vampire in front of him.

“Very relieved to have you back Sheriff! Welcome back sir.” Cowboy-Victor said as he gave a small nod. Mr. Douche-sheriff, Fred corrected herself- nodded before gesturing for Cowboy- Victor to walk away. Fred was still in shock.

_‘How the hell is this hippy fucker the sheriff of the scary cowboy?!’_

“Come’on sis! We’re next!” Jason pulled her with him and took a step closer to the seated vampire.

“Hi there sir, just wanted to say that we’re awfully sorry for what the fellowship put ya through.”

Time stopped. Feeling her left eye twitch with annoyance, Fred stared up at Jason incredulously.

_‘Bitch say what?’_

To his credit, Mr. Douche –sheriff, Fred reminded her- just sat there with a blank expression on his face. He didn’t even blink.  Taking the silence as an acceptance to his apology, Jason started pulling Fred out of the line.

 _‘Oh hell no!’_ Fred thought as she ripped her arm from his grasp, and shot him a glare.

“Jason Michael Stackhouse! I know you did not just say that.” She gritted her teeth. Jason had the nerve to stare down at her with confusion written on his face.

“What cha mean sis, I- Ow!” He yelped as Fred smacked him hard behind his head.

‘Fuck Fred! What was that for?” Placing both hands on her hips, Fred looked up at Jason with an angered scowl, Mr. Douche and his vamp posse forgotten.

“Don’t you ‘What cha mean sis’ me! I know you did not just say that to the sheriff mister! Don’t you go pinning everything on that creepy ass church! While you may not have had a hand in his capture or his treatment, you were still a part of their following. Now you man up and apologize the right way! Now.” She said, angry frown on her face and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Jason couldn’t help but feel like he was 8 again while being scolded by their grandma. Looks like Sookie wasn’t the only one to get something from Gram.

Rubbing the spot where Fred had hit him, Jason looked down with an apologetic look on his face. He nodded his head and looked back at the seated sheriff. Who in turn wasn’t even paying him any attention but was staring at his little sister with a small smile gracing his lips and had an odd-unreadable look in his eyes. Jason didn’t know what that look meant but he knew it had something to do with Fred and he didn’t like it.

It concerned him that now three vampers were sniffing around his family and while two were looking at Sookie, something about this sheriff made the hair on the back of his neck rise and he had the feeling that he nor Fred knew what they were dealing with. He didn’t like this feeling and he wanted nothing more than to take Sookie and Fred away from this place and lock them both away, to where no damn vampers would be sinking their fangs into either one of them. He knew Sookie was a lost cause but damnit! The vampers couldn’t take his little baby sis away from him too!

He glanced down at Fred. She was still covered in dust and dirt as she had refused when the nice Latino vamp lady offered her a change of clothing. She had fixed her hair and cleaned the smudge of dust and dirt off her face and she was glaring up at him from behind her black and blue rimmed glasses. Even now he thought she was adorable and it seemed that damn hippy boss vamper thought so too. The fucker. Jason cleared his throat before turning to properly address the vampire.

“While I wasn’t a part of your treatment, my sister’s right. I was still a part of their congregation. I am sorry for how we all acted. It wasn’t right and I’m glad that you weren’t harmed, sir. Also thanks for helping **MY** sister when I couldn’t.” Jason tipped his head at the seated man, who in turn stared up at him with a small smile.

“I should be thanking you as well, Mr. Stackhouse. You helped save many lives today. Please know that you and your sisters will always be welcome in this area.” At the last part, he was staring at Fred, who in turn narrowed her eyes at him. Jason masked his grimace with a strained smile.

“Thanks, but somehow I don’t think Fred and I will be visiting anytime soon.”

_‘Especially when you keep eye-fuckin’ my baby sister like that.’_

Fred nodded along before clapping her hands together.

“Okay! Glad we got all that out of the way! Glad that you’re alright and all that jazz. Cool house by the way, neat party. Now Jason, let’s go find Eric and get my phone back. Shall we?” Fred started pulling Jason away from the line. Right as they turned around the sheriff’s voice rang out.

“Just a moment, _lilla flicka_.”

Fred’s shoulders sagged as she let out a groan. Jason’s arm tightened around her shoulders.

“Whaaaat?” She whined. She turned around as he let out a small chuckle.

“Your brother may join the rest, but I would prefer your company just a little longer.” He snapped his fingers and said something that was too low for either human to catch. Another vampire flashed next to the seated man and placed another white chair next to his right side. Scowling, Fred raised an eye brow.

“You’re joking right?”

Gesturing to the empty chair, he replied,

“Please sit, _lilla vën._ ” 

_‘What did you call me?’_

Turning to look up at brother, she rubbed his arm. He looked down at her with a concerned look in his eyes. She gave him a small smile.

“Go on ahead, I’ll be fine. I’ll catch ya in a few, okay?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, here, take my keys. Get my pack from my car and I’ll share a few cigs with ya. I get the feeling I’m going to need a cigarette in awhile.” She handed him her keys as he nodded.

“Okay, I need to talk to Bill, after that, I’ll bring your pack to ya.” She nodded and gave him a small smile.

“Sounds like a plan, although I’d be careful. Sookie might try to deck ya for taking Billy-boy away from her.” Jason snorted at the thought as he turned around and headed towards the couple. Fred grimaced as she sat down next to the sheriff. They both sat in silence as both humans and vampires continued to pay respect to him.

A few minutes passed like this before Fred started bouncing her leg impatiently. Another couple of minutes passed like this before Fred started tapping her fingers against the arm chair. The sheriff on the other hand, remained calm as he acknowledged the bystanders, nodding his head in a regal manner. Fred moved her head to the side, looking at the line of people and internally groaned, there were still at least 10 people standing in line to play kiss-ass with the sheriff. Great. Without turning her head, Fred discreetly watched him through her peripheral vision. Seeing that he was engrossed with making small talk with a few vampires, she started to slowly edge herself off the seat, inch by inch.

Looking at the door, Fred debated with herself on whether or not she should grab Jason and Sookie and then make a run for the door or if she should let those two fend for themselves and high tail it to the door.

‘ _Freedom!’_ She thought when she was about 3 inches on the chair. She slowly moved her feet, bracing herself to make the home run.

“Pray tell me, where is it that you think you are going, _lilla vën?_ ”  Humor could be heard in his voice. She stopped, dead in her sit. A pout formed as she turned towards the much older man.

“I uh, I was just adjusting in my seat, that’s all.” She said, rather unconvincingly.

“Good. For a moment, I thought that perhaps you were trying to sneak away.”

 _‘Oh my god! How did he know?’_ Fred’s eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly.

“One does not need to be a vampire to notice you sneaking out of your chair which happens to be 4 inches from me, lilla flicka.” He laughed at her. Feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment, she glared over at him as she slumped back into her chair while folding her arms over her chest.

“Hmph! Well, maybe if someone hadn’t forced me into sitting by him and then ignore me, I wouldn’t be trying to escape this meet-n-greet ya have goin’ on here.” She muttered while looking at him. Big mistake on her part. His eyes were bright with amusement and his grin grew into a full blown smile as he watched her. She noticed that he had perfectly white teeth and had a small gap in between his two front teeth. Cute.

‘ _Ugh, even his teeth are perfect. Fuck you Mr. Douche.’_

“Ah. Forgive me _lilla flicka_ , I forget how at your age, a few quite minutes must seem like an eternity for one such as yourself.”

Great. Now he was making fun of her. Just what she needed. Feeling her left eye start to twitch, Fred could feel her temper rise. Just as she was about to rip into Mr. Douche, the room fell silent with a hush as the nice Latino lady from earlier stormed into the room, dragging a badly beaten man behind her. They headed straight for the seated Sheriff. When they approached the seated pair, the woman kicked the man so that he fell in front of them with a groan. Fred looked at them with concerned alarm, while the sheriff watched with cool detachment. His face became stone with blank expression.

“Here is the one who has betrayed us.” The female vampire said, pain written on her face.

“Uh, I’ll leave you guys to it then.” Fred rushed out as she started to rise out of her chair. Just as she was standing up to move, she was stopped by the seated man’s hand wrapping around her wrist. She gave a small shiver at his touch; it was like electricity was dancing down her spine.

“No. You will stay.” The look he sent her caused her cheeks to flush as she sat back down, her wrist still captured in his grip.

‘ _Stupid high-handed vampers.’_

“This is your human. Hugo, is that correct, Isabel?” He asked as he looked between the kneeling human and the standing female.

“Yes sheriff, he is.” Isabel’s voice was filled with despair as she looked down at her human. While Fred didn’t know the back story, she knew that something big had gone down. Her heart went out to the couple, specifically the woman. While Fred had never been in love herself, she could clearly see the love Isabel had for Hugo and she could also see the heartbreak Isabel was feeling.

As if sensing her thoughts, his thumb starting to move in slow circles over her skin. She hated to admit it but the feeling he invoked in her was soothing. The sheriff sent a quick but intense look at Fred, before continuing,

“Do you love him?” That question seemed to not only get a response from Isabel as Fred noticed the rude cowboy-Victor- had tensed up from behind the Latino vampire. Fred looked back at Isabel in time to her iron clad resolve crumble. The crease between her eyebrows grew and her bottom lip started to quiver. Fred watched as her eyes were starting to fill with red unshed tears.

“I,” she cleared her throat; “I suppose that I did.” Fred watched as Cowboy Victor bared his teeth, huffing as he looked away.

‘ _Aww, unrequited love, sorry cowboy.’_ Fred felt bad for both vampires, after all this time both had been given on this planet; it seemed that even vampires had it tough when it came to matters of the heart.

“It appears that you love him still.” Fred could hear the compassion and the weary humor that stained the sheriff’s voice. Fred watched as a tear escaped from Isabel’s eye, speeding down her face as her breathing hitched.

“I do, _dios ay_ _ūdame_ , I do.” She nodded as she hastily wiped at the tear, smearing blood on her cheek. Fred watched as Cowboy-Victor clenched his fists in silent anguish.

“I’m sorry, but you are my sheriff. Do with him as you see fit.” At the last part, Fred watched as Isabel’s iron clad resolve went back into place on her face. Curious on what his decision would be, Fred turned her head to watch the seated man. Silence filled the room as everyone watched the sheriff and the scene unfold.

“You are free to go.” Practically feeling the room go crazy with shock, Fred watched as Isabel’s face reflected shock and relief as Cowboy-Victor’s displayed astonished anger.

“What? But sheriff, he-” The vampire cowboy took a step away from the he’d been leaning against. Sharply, the seated sheriff turned towards him.

“This is my verdict Stan. When and if you ever become sheriff you may make the rules as you wish, but until that day I am the sheriff. What I say goes and I say he is free to go. You will **not** question my authority again underling.” Fred felt a small shiver crawl down her spine. He just went from compassionate leader to dominating dictator in 0.9 seconds flat.

_‘Talk about whiplash.’_

The subordinate’s face grew paler; he bowed his head as he stepped away.

“Yes, sheriff.”

Releasing Fred’s wrist, the seated leader turned towards Hugo and suddenly seized his head. Clutching him by the lower jaw, the vampire dragged him closer, making the human look up at him from his kneeling position.

“You may be free to leave, but you will not be returning. Ever. Know that the only reason you live past this night is not because of my leniency but for that of my second in command; Isabel’s sake. I fear that should you ever step foot in my territory again, you would not live to see the next sunrise.” His voice was filled with sinister assurance and Fred couldn’t decide if she should be concerned for Hugo’s safety or if she should be worried about the fact that she was almost positive that her ovaries just squealed and did the ‘happy dance’. Inhaling, the sheriff stiffened before rapidly turning his gaze at her, his eyes sending her an intense promise.

 _‘Oh fuck me sideways to Sunday.’_ Biting her lip, Fred could feel her cheeks start to heat up. Without breaking her gaze he continued,

“This is my verdict.” He dropped Hugo, who crumbled to the floor with a pained groan.

“Eric.” He called as he turned away from Fred’s stare. Eric, the blonde bastard who had ruthlessly kidnapped Fred’s poor phone, appeared before the seated pair, head bowing slightly in regard for the sheriff.

“Escort them out, make sure that Hugo here,” He gestured to the human laying by his feet, “leaves unharmed.” Eric nodded, bending down and lifting Hugo by the collar of his shirt.

“Thank you, sheriff. Thank you.” Isabel bowed low at the waist as the seated man nodded his acknowledgement and with a wave of his hand the trio turned and headed to the entrance way.

Thinking that it was okay to leave, Fred rose from her chair only to be tugged back into the chair by none other than Mr. Douche. His hand was like a shackle around her wrist. She huffed as she shot the vampire a glare, her eyes narrowing through her glasses.

“Okay dude, this is getting old. Hands off the goods. I don’t know if this is a vampy thing or just a Texas thing but either way I’m not okay with the touchy-feely. Let go.”

“Ah, but _lilla vën,_ I would if I knew for certain that you wouldn’t run to the door. You and I have much to discuss.” He gave a smirk as she scowled at him.

“Okay, so talk away Baby-face. No need to be holding my hand to have a conversation.” She pointed at his hand that had once again started to slowly rub small circles on her wrist. With every brush of his thumb she felt another jolt of electricity rush throughout her body. Biting her lip, she looked down at the joined hands.

“Stop it.” He chuckled as her face went red.

“I get the feeling that you don’t want me to, _lilla flicka_.”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, and stop calling me that! I don’t even know what that means.” She huffed, trying to pull her hand away.

“Very well.” He smirked as he gave one last brush on her skin before he let go of her wrist. Suddenly she found that he had been right. She was missing his touch. Asshole! She felt her blush deepen and she was positive that her neck was red now too. Great.

“ _Jag undrar bara hur långt rodnaden sträcker sig, lilla maka_.” Feeling her insides clench, Fred’s breath was caught in the back of her throat. Holy shit. She had no idea what the fuck he just said, but she wanted him to speak again. Sure, she was certain he just said a joke at her expense, but fuck! She could listen to him all night as long as he spoke to her like that. Right as she was about to ask him what he had said to her, Eric walked up to the seated couple.                                                                                     

“ _Jag tog hand om Hugo. Jag glamoured honom att glömma boet plats och att fortsätta köra tills han är förbi den mexikanska gränsen_.”

 _‘Oh great, now they’re both doing it.’_ Fred thought in annoyance as she sighed. Mr. Douche nodded, reaching out for her hand. Seeing him reach out to grasp her, she quickly folded her arms over her chest.

“Oh no. Nuh-uh! We just had this conversation about personal boundaries of the human! You can look but no touchy! Plus, your vampy shock thing you do, feels weird.” Both vampires looked at her with amused looks on their face.

“ _Intressant, hon kan känna förbindelsen ni har_.” Eric spoke, amusement leaking through his voice as he stared at her, his expression blank. The sheriff nodded.

_‘Okay, that’s just creepy. Talk about poker face.’_

“ _Ja, det har börjat_.”

”Okay, now ya’ll are just being rude. Look, can I please go? I wanna see my sis and Jason’s taking way too long with giving me my pack. I promise I won’t be headin’ for the hills.”

_‘Yet.’_

“I am glad to hear the _lilla flicka_ ; otherwise I would be forced into hunting you down.”  Filled with enigmatic sensuality, his voice caused her to subconsciously shiver.  He smirked at her at goose-bumps formed over her arms. Clearing her throat, Fred waved her hand as if she was dismissing both his comment and her body’s reaction to said comment.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. If I run, you’ll hunt me down and lock me in your basement, kinda creepy by the way. Can I go now?” She rushed out. He let out a small laugh, slightly shaking his head.

“I suppose _lilla vën,_ just remember...”

“Yepp, got it! Bye!” Fred shot out of seat, grateful to escape him and all his freaky vamp-ness. She made it about 4 steps before she spun around and marched over to the two men. She turned towards Eric with a frown.

“Yo, can I have my phone back please? I think you’ve held it hostage long enough. I can practically hear it crying for me.” The blonde giant smirked as he reached into his front pocket and handed her phone back to her.

“I suppose so, _lilla luft pustar_.” 

“I’m not even going to ask what you just called me.” She snapped with a glare as she clenched her phone to her tightly. Not waiting for a response, Fred turned around and started walking away.

“ _Vet hon om att du_...?” She could hear Mr. Douche’s voice as she was walking away. Ugh, she really needed to evaluate why the hell she was so tuned into him.

“ _Nej, nej det vet hon inte_...”

While she didn’t know what they were saying, she could hear their humor, probably laughing at her.

 _‘Assholes.’_ Ticked off, she marched over to where she had last seen Sookie. Reaching her, Fred saw Sookie and a woman dressed in red were having what looked like the beginnings of a cat fight. Feeling the need to intervene, Fred interrupted the two with a laugh.

“Oh man Sook! You stick out like a sore thumb! Where’d you get the detective bathrobe?” Arching an eyebrow, Sookie turned towards her sister, hand going to her hip.

“Oh yeah? I see no improvement on your attire either. Still looks like that vacuum won Freddy. Didn’t Isabel offer you anything? She gave me this.” She said, gesturing to the stark white dress she was wearing.

“And now I’m severely grateful that I did.” Fred laughed. Looking at both women, Fred could see that Sookie’s body language was on the defense. Fred turned her gaze to the other woman. Skin almost as pale as Sookie’s dress, wearing the blood red dress really did wonders for her complexion. She had a face that made Fred envious, with her brown cat eyes and beautifully full lips. What killed the look for Fred was the woman’s hairstyle. It was an up-do that reminded her of a poodle and because of that, Fred knew she wouldn’t be able to take anything the woman had to say seriously. Shame.

_‘I’m gonna call you poodle-fish.’_

Sookie snickered at Fred’s thoughts. Freddy and her ridiculous nick-names. She was grateful Fred had a somewhat small flitter and hadn’t called the lady that to her face. Sookie was positive that one day Freddy’s mouth would get her into big trouble. Sookie was brought out of her thoughts when the female vampire stepped closer to her little sister.

“I’m Lorena.” She said with a cool aloofness in her posture.

“A pretty name for a pretty lady.” Fred said with a wink and a saucy smile. Sookie shot her a warning glance, the last thing they needed was for Fred to start flirting with this stranger. Something about her was ringing her warning bell. Turning towards Lorena, Sookie flashed her ‘crazy Sookie’ smile. Teeth and all.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sookie and this is my sister Fred.”

“Sup.” Fred nodded at her, while Sookie gave an internal groan. Trust Freddy to be nonchalant when it came to meeting vampires. She could only cringe while imagining how she had acted when first meeting Godric.

Lorena gave the sisters a cold glance over before shooting an arctic smile at them.

_‘Ooh…Sookie, she might have ya beaten’ in the ‘fake-ass smile’ category.’_

“Hmm, yes. How nice. So you are what all the fuss is about.” She snarked, giving Sookie all of her attention, completely ignoring Fred.

 _‘Rude.’_ Fred thought, focusing entirely on the red-clad woman.

 _‘Be careful, Sook. Something tells me that she’s not here for a spank and tickle.’_ Fred thought, causing Sookie to tense up. Fred had always been good at appraising a person by their body language. She knew that when Fred gave a warning –even as a joke- she should listen. Her sister wasn’t usually wrong –minus the warning she gave about Bill of course.

“Excuse me?” Sookie gave a small laugh. Lorena narrowed her eyes slightly before turning to Fred with a smile that was all teeth.

“My, don’t you just smell appetizing.” Fred laughed while waving her hand at the vampire.

“Maybe, if ya have a kink for vacuum cleaners.” Sookie chocked back a laugh, while Lorena looked taken back.

“Excuse me?” Lorena’s gaze sharpened.

“Oh ya know, considering that I’m sure that I smell oh so appealing covered in dirt and dust. According to the rumors, I got into a fist fight with a vacuum and lost. It was embarrassing.”

Lorena took a threatening step towards the young odd-ball and Sookie piped in,

“Sorry about Freddy here, she gets snarky when she’s up past her bedtime.”

 _‘Oh fuck you Snookie.’_ Sookie winced at the god awful nick-name as she continued,

“I’m not trying to be rude, but who are you?”

“Well, you could say that we have a mutual friend.” Lorena emphasized the last word with a shark smile. Sookie’s posture straightened as she caught onto the vampire’s words.

“Bill?” Lorena’s eyes lit up with sadistic glee.

“Hmm yes. Funny that he hasn’t mentioned me. Why, I practically made him into what he is today.” She laughed. Fred laughed with her and replied,

“Yeah, it’s funny how Billy-boy is so forgetful on the little things.”

 _‘Abort, Sookie, abort! Mayday mayday! SOS! Send for help! We need an adult.’_ Fred frantically thought to Sookie, virtually screaming her thoughts at her sister.  Sookie brushed off Fred’s warnings and was about to rapid fire Lorena with questions, when Bill urgently interrupted the trio.

“Lorena!”

 _‘Da-da-duh-DUH! Super Beel to the rescue!’_ Fred sarcastically thought, taking a step closer to Sookie. Both Lorena and Sookie brightened at the man’s appearance.

“Oh Darling! So glad you could join us. I was just chatting with your new plaything. You always did enjoy preying on the blonde and naïve.” Lorena winked at Bill.

“Uh Sookie, I think I hear Jason calling for us. Let’s go see what he wants.” Fred suggested as she place her hand on Sookie’s shoulder.

_‘Sookie, I mean it. Let’s go, she is bad news.’_

Sookie shot Fred a warning glance, brushing Fred’s hand from her shoulder.

“Bill. Is this woman your maker?”

“Aw, how adorable. Trying to use words she doesn’t understand.”   Sookie bristled at Lorena’s barbed comment.

_‘Oh god. It’s like I’m watching ‘Mean Girls: Vamp Edition’.’_

“She released me years ago, Sookie. She has no power over me.” Bill hastily explained, his eyes pleading at Sookie.

_‘Nice ‘Labyrinth’ reference Billy-boy.’_

Lorena laughed as though Bill had just said the funniest joke she’d ever heard. Sookie turned back to the female vampire with a glare.

“Oh come now, Bill. You know that’s not true, especially after spending two marvelous nights in your hotel room.” She giggled as she started playing with her necklace rather fondly. Fred’s eyes widened in shock as Sookie turned to Bill, looking at him incredulously.

“What?” Bill had the nerve to look away embarrassed.

 _‘You mean to tell me, that when I was looking for his ass at that vamper hotel, he was playing tonsil hockey with Poodle-Fish?!’_ Fred stepped closer to Sookie as she shot the man a frosty glare. Acting as though she hadn’t just dropped a bomb on the couple, Lorena continued,

“Did you know that our Bill here hit me over the head with a 52inch flat screen?”

_‘Good, you deserve it bitch.’_

“You did?” Sookie questioned Bill as he stared at his maker, anger in his eyes.

“Lorena, you need to le-” Lorena interrupted him.

“Oh yes he most certainly did. They maybe thin and light but when used properly, they can be quite the weapon. I do hope he doesn’t do the same to you. There’s never a reason for physical violence to a lady.”

“Ha! Well when we see one, I’ll be sure to stir Billy-boy here, clear from them. Pinky-promise.” Fred snarked back. It was one thing if she or Jason gave the couple shit about their relationship, but she’d be damned before she let this bitch come in between her sister and her man. That was her job. Lorena glared at the younger Stackhouse while Bill shot her a grateful glance before turning to look into Sookie’s doe-brown eyes.

“What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me hostage. Please Sookie, you have to believe me.” He implored. Looking into her lover’s, Sookie was about to respond when Lorena beat her to the punch.

“Oh pshaw Bill. We were only catching up on lost times. Poor thing, you must have been worried sick. I must admit, things got pretty…heated. But you know how it is with old lovers and all.” She moved to touch Bill when Sookie snapped. She grabbed Lorena’s hand before she could touch Bill’s face.

“Do not touch him!” Narrowing her eyes at Sookie before a sadistic grin stretched out on her face.

 _‘Sookie, maybe you should let the ‘nice’ vamper lady go. This isn’t the time nor the place for this. Come’on, be the better woman. We’ll kick her ass later.’_ Fred implored to her sister. She really hoped she would listen to her. Fred had glanced around the room when she noticed that everyone had gone quite. She grimaced when she realized that everyone was watching the cat fight unfold.

“Sookie.” Fred begged, only to have Sookie ignore her.

“My, my. Aren’t we feisty? Bill, you always did love the feisty ones. They always were the best to break. You and your little street urchin of a sister are nothing but blood bags to us. You cannot win this.” Fred grabbed Sookie’s hand as the older Stackhouse woman stepped closer to the female vampire.

 _‘Sookie don’t!’_ Sookie ignored her. Standing inches apart from the other woman, a smile formed on her lips.

“Oh, but I’ve already won, Sweetie. Bill chose me and he is still choosing to be with me. Seems to me that I am and always will be winning. Don’t ya have any shame, sugar-cube?”

 _‘Oh shit.’_ There it was; the famous Stackhouse mouth. It seemed that all the Stackhouse siblings were cursed with it. Bill looked at Sookie with a frantic look of fear in his eyes. Lorena’s mouth opened in shock.

“Sookie stop!” Bill warned her.

“I’d listen to him, breather. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.” A click could be heard and Fred saw Lorena’s fangs were out as she snarled at Sookie.

_‘Fuck.’_

“Okay! Time out! How about we all take a step back before things get out of hand. We are all guests here; this isn’t the time or the place for this shit.” Fred interjected, stepping in between the angry women, holding her arms up in surrender. She shot Bill a look.

 _‘A little help would be nice dick-tits.’_ Sookie glared at Fred, having heard her thoughts.

“Don’t call him that! And stop involving yourself in things that have nothing to do with you. You’re just making it worse, just go back to Bon Temps.” Fred’s eyebrows rose at Sookie’s harsh words, she opened her mouth to retort when Lorena spoke up.

“Aw how cute! The little urchin is trying to protect your pet Bill. Run along little girl, leave the adults to their conversation.”

An angry scowl contorted on Fred’s face. She was about to unleash a whole can of ‘Whop-ass’ on all of them. All she was trying to do was stop both of them from embarrassing themselves over someone like..Bill.

_‘God, what is it with them. They act like he has a chocolate flavored dick or something. Ew! How gro-’_

“Now Winifred!” Sookie yelled at her, hands going to her hips. Incredulously, Fred shook her head at the trio. Exasperated, she shot her hands into the air.

“Fine! Ya don’t have to yell. If you want to look like a dumbass over that,” she pointed to Bill, “then be my guest! Don’t say I didn’t warn ya!” She turned around and stomped over towards where Jason was standing. Jason looked down at Fred with a concerned look on his face. He had been watching the whole thing.

“You okay sis?” Fred  sighed as she started pulling on her left pig-tail.

“Yeah, it just amazes me that ever since Sookie’s met Bill, our dead sister’s brain cells have vanished.” She grumbled with a pout.

“Hey now, it’ll all be fine, she’s just tired and stressed is all.”

“Yeah, well, I’m getting real tired of her doing stupid shit like this. Hasn’t she ever heard of Darwinism?” Jason looked down at her with a confused look on his face causing Fred to shake her head.

“Never mind, I’ll explain that to ya later. Do ya have my smokes? I’m gonna step outside for a minute and cool down.” Jason nodded and reached into his front pocket. Pulling the cigarette pack out, he handed them over to her but before he let them go, he shot a look down at Fred.

“If you’re not back by my side in 15 minutes, I’m gonna hunt ya down, ya get me?” Fred nodded with a laugh, pulling the pack out of his hand.

“Yeah, yeah I get ya. You may have to wait in line with the huntin’ though big brother. Don’t know why everyone seems to think I’m gonna head for the hills. I’ll be back.” Turning around to check on Sookie, Fred shook her head with a groan. The two women were still going at it. Bill was holding onto Sookie, who in turn, was trying to get into Lorena’s face.

“That’s my queue to leave. I’ll be back Jase.” She patted his shoulder and headed for the front door.

**_~Le Line Break~_ **

“God, she’s so stupid! Why the hell would you try to fight somethin’ that’s way stronger than you? Picking a fight in someone else’s home! Gran would be ashamed. Hell, she’s probably spinning in her grave right now.” Fred grumbled to herself as she walked down the hall.

 

“This house is was too fucking big! Where’s the god damn front door?” Fred groaned. Trust Fred to get lost in a vampire’s nest. She felt like she had been walking around in circles, as she looked around the house, going up and down the halls. She was so engrossed with finding the front door that she didn’t hear the footsteps that were coming from behind her.

“Oh fuck it.” She sighed. Deciding that she wasn’t getting anywhere, Fred turned around to go and get Jason, only get face plant into a solid body.

“Ow.” Yelping, Fred rubbed her nose, looking up she saw a tall man with blue eyes, black hair, and he had tanned skin. He was wearing a heavy duty tan coat and Fred couldn’t help but find him to be weird. She could tell that he was human, but she could also tell that he didn’t belong in the vamper nest. This guy was bad news and he gave her the willies. Call it intuition; she would just call it her gut feelin’. Taking a step away from the stranger, Fred sent him an uneasy side grin.

“Uh, hi.” Instead of greeting her back, the stranger stared fiercely down at her as he took in her appearance.

“You’re Jason Stackhouse’s sister, correct?” He asked bluntly. The anxious feeling she had, multiplied by 10 at his question.

 _‘Uh-oh, not good.’_ She swallowed nervously, as she took another step back. She grew even more apprehensive when he in turn, took a threatening step towards her.

“Uh, yeah, but how did you kn-” Fred was cut off by a sudden pain that exploded on the side of her face. White and black spots started to dance around in her vision as she started to fall backwards. As Fred was falling, she heard one last thing before her world went dark.

“Nighty-night fang-banger…”

**_~Le Line Break!~_ **

**_Duh-duh-DAAAAAHH!!!!_ **

**_Ah snap bitches! Yeah, I’m mean. I know. >:D But hey, this chapter literally kicked my ass left and right. The word count for this chapter is 7,645 and that isn’t including my author notes. All I can say is that the next chapter is probably going to be just as long if not longer. (It depends on whether or not Freddy and Godric will cooperate with me. They can be so mean -_-) And before anyone says it, yes I plan on Fred learning Godric’s name by next chapter. There is a method to my madness…I swear!_ **

**_As for whether or not Fred will be fae or not. I have come up with what I will be doing so thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me their opinions. You guys rock._ **

**_Have any questions? Good! Send me a review! Reviews feed and keep my muse strong and healthy, we wouldn’t want her to starve to death before we get to the good parts right? ;D_ **

**_Translations:_ **

**_Lilla Flicka =_** Little girl

 ** _Lilla v_** ** _ën =_** Little one

 ** _Dios Ay_** ** _ūdame =_** God help me (This one is Spanish)

 ** _Jag undrar bara hur långt rodnaden sträcker sig, lilla maka_** ** _=_** I wonder just how far that blush travels, little mate.

 ** _Jag tog hand om Hugo. Jag glamoured honom att glömma boet plats och att fortsätta köra tills han är förbi den mexikanska gränsen =_** I took care of Hugo. I glamoured him to forget the nest’s location and to keep driving until he is past the Mexican border

 ** _Intressant, hon kan känna förbindelsen ni har_** ** _=_** Interesting, she can feel the connection you two have

 ** _Ja, har det börjat =_** Yes, it has begun

 ** _Lilla_** ** _luft pustar =_** Little Breather

 ** _Vet hon om att du_** ** _=_** Does she know you...

 ** _Nej, nej det vet hon inte_** ** _=_** No, no she does not

**_Woo! As I said earlier, sorry if I butchered the Swedish language, please don’t lynch me. :D_ **

**_I'll post the next chapter when I get 6 reviews. ;D_ **

**_See ya’ll  soon!_ **

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Color Spectrum** _

_**By Nameless Fable** _

_**AN: Happy 4** _ _**th** _ _**to all my fellow Americans! Hope you all enjoy the chapter.** _

_**Warning #1** _ _**: my OC is going to be a pure mixture of myself and a friend… so there will be cussing, drinking, smoking, and then some. People are going to be out of character here, which includes Godric. #sorryNotsorry ;D** _

_**Warning #2:I have no Beta. Any mistakes you see are my own. Don't judge. :D** _

_**Shoutout to:** _ **Fialisen and Shayde F. Revelle! You guys helped me out so much with translating so thank you! :D And a huge thank you to my  reviewers! Thank you guys! I always enjoy reading your thoughts on my story, you guys keep me going!  ;D**

_ **Disclaimer** _ **: I own Winifred and anything you all don't recognize from the show. I'm just playing with CH and Ball's toys. I promise to put them back once I'm done. ;)Also don't own Velma from Scooby-Doo.**

_**~Le Line Break~** _

" _Do it now_

_Lick it good_

_Suck this pussy just like you should_

_Right now_

_Lick it good_

_Suck this pussy just like you should"_

"Ugh, fucking wait a minute will ya?" Head pounding, Fred reached in her pocket for the vibrating phone. Eyes still closed, Fred hit the phone button instinctively.

"Yeeesss?" She grunted.

" _What the fuck do you mean you're in Dallas?! Bitch you better turn the fuck around and come on home_!"

Wincing at the loud shrill voice, Fred pulled the phone away from her ear. Yeah-no. Loud voices were not her friend right now, heading pounding and all.

"Yo, relax. Just calm down. Look I-"

" _Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Heffa do you know how worried you made us?! Do you know that Eggs and I spent over an hour looking for yo' ass?! Oh! That's right, ya don't. Do you know why?"_

"Tara I-"

" _Nuh-uh! You hush! Thank god Carl found your note. Maryann was about to call the police! You had us all worried, ya dumb bitch! When I see you I'm gonna-"_

Fred could hear other voices in the background and a few clicking noises as Tara's voice became quieter. Thank god. As much as she loved Tara, she hated it when her rants were directed at her. At anyone else though, it was fair game to laugh. Bringing the phone closer to her, Fred had to stifle a pained laugh at the sound of Tara pouting.

" _Where are you?"_

Fred stiffened.

Shit.

It was Maryann.

Fred gulped nervously.

"Uh, hi Maryann."

" _That doesn't answer my question. Where are you?"_

"Uh, one second."

With a groan and what felt like centuries, Fred had finally convinced her eyelids to move, only to be greeted by inky darkness. Fred didn't know what was with today, but she was getting real pissed off and she was positive that small dark spaces had it out for her.

"Um, I think I'm in a closet."

" _What?"_

Fred winced at the sound of Maryann's voice rising on the phone.

Double shit.

"Don't ask why, I'm still trying to figure that out for myself. Last I can remember was Sookie acting like a twat and me going outside for a smoke, only I didn't make it outside, cause I got lost. Next thing I know is you guys calling me." Fred laughed hesitantly.

" _You think this is funny? I was worried about you."_

' _Worried? Lady I just met you 2 nights ago.'_

"I'm sorry, it's just Sookie called and she sounded really scared. I tried to contact her and her boyfriend, but they both wouldn't answer their phones. I got worried and since you all were out of the house and all, I left the note and-"

" _And where did you leave the note Winifred?"_

Fred winced at the usage of her full name.

Triple shit.

She did not need to be yelled at in a vamper's closet right now.

"What are you talking about I left the note…" She trailed off.

Quadruple shit.

She closed her eyes in frustration.

" _Uh-huh. Keep going."_

"I left it on my desk in my room."

" _And tell me, is that where any of us could see it immediately?"_ Maryann's voice was quiet but Fred could hear the barely contained ire.

"No."

" _That's right. No we couldn't. I am so disappointed in you. I was worried sick. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."_ Feeling guilty and thoroughly scolded, Fred grimaced as she bit her bottom lip. She felt like she was a little kid again getting punished by her grandma. Turns out she was just as good as Gran when putting on the guilt trips. Great.

"I'm really sorry Maryann, look; I promise I will be home tomorrow. Sookie is fine, it turns out she was involved in some kind of high profile vampy shit. We'll be home soon."

" _Good, I'll be waiting. Oh and Freddy? Don't think you're getting out of another talk. Come home safe. We all miss you. I love you."_

Freezing, Fred felt a cold chill at the emotional words Maryann spoke. Fred felt creeped out that a woman she just met would say something like that to her. Sookie or Jason? Yeah it was a given. They were her only blood family left. Lala and Tara? Uh-yeah! They might as well have been blood. But this woman, Fred didn't know her from Adam. As kind and nurturing as she had been to Fred, she was still a stranger.

" _Freddy?"_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Fred coughed lightly.

"Uh yeah, ditto, gotta go. See ya soon, Bye." Fred quickly hung up before the other woman could say anything else and put the phone back into her pocket.

"Well, no time like the present." Grunting, Fred started to move and twist her body, struggling to her feet. Waking up with a raging headache and being crammed into a dark small space was making Fred rethink her life choices.

"Motherfucker!" She cursed, hitting her head on something hard. One hand rubbing her sore head, the other hand went up to investigate what she had hit her head with.

"Stupid fucking shelf." She growled, glaring in the shelf's general direction. Finally managing to stand, Fred fumbled in the dark, trying to feel around for a way out. Hand grasping a door knob, Fred stumbled out of her dark prison and crashed to the floor with a groan. Hissing, Fred slammed her eyes shut. It was too bright.

"What the fuck happened?" For the life of her, she couldn't remember how she had gotten into this situation. Just as she had told Maryann, the last thing she remembered was being pissed at Sookie and needing a cigarette. Groaning, Fred rubbed the right side of her forehead. Ugh. It felt like a Sumo wrestler was attempting to perform the 'Can-Can' in her brain.

Eyes finally adjusted, Fred opened her eyes only to be greeted by a world of blurry colors. Blinking a few times, she sat up quickly as her eyes widened in panic, hands shooting up to her face.

Quintuple shit.

Where the hell were her glasses?!

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She growled, turning over to her hands and knees. Today just wasn't her day. If she had known that she was going to end up crawling around blind in a vampire nest, Fred would had laughed, said 'Fuck it' to Sookie's voice mail and probably smoke a huge bowl with Lala instead. She did not want nor need this shit right now.

_'Oh yay. I always did want to reenact Velma.'_

_**~Le Line Break~** _

Fumbling around dimly lit hallways proved to be Fred Stackhouse's breaking point. Well past boiling point, Fred wasn't pissed, oh no, she was livid. When she found whoever did this to her they were going to need a Doctor and a lawyer by the time she was through with them.

After forever and a day, Fred had finally managed to find the stairwell that led to the downstairs living room. Tightly grasping at the wall, Fred gave a brief prayer before slowly descending down the dimly lit stairs.

"I swear to God, Imma throat punch the fucking asshat responsible for this." Fred snarled under her breathe as she attempted to grip the wall for support. This was not the first time Fred wished she had listened to her Gram's warnings about televisions causing eye problems.

Being near-sighted sucked and what also sucked being near-sighted going down stairs. Still feeling dizzy and nauseous from her rendezvous with Mr. Sleepy-Time and the closet didn't help Fred in her endeavor either. In fact being blind and dizzy was enough to cause some problems, but add in stairs and sprinkle in some poor lighting spelled out disaster. Why? Because one moment Fred was practically hugging the wall and the next- she misjudged a step and just like the old nursery rhyme of Jack and Jill- Winifred C. Stackhouse went tumbling down.

Sextuple shit.

' _Oh fuck me sideways.'_

_**~Le Line Break~** _

Overall, tonight was a good night for Jason Stackhouse. Both sisters were safe, he got out of being punished for using V with that big scary-ass vamper, and best of all-there were tons of hot chicks.

Tons.

Honestly, if it weren't for that hippy sheriff, Jason wouldn't have minded coming back to Dallas, but sadly for Jason, as long as that vamper was eye-balling Freddy, Jason would gladly give up some cooze to ensure that his baby sis didn't get swept away but that baby faced fucker.

Speaking of Fred, Jason looked around the room and couldn't see any sign of her crazy colored hair. Checking his phone, he was starting to get nervous; it was well past the 15 minute curfew he had given her. Looking around, he felt somewhat relieved to see that the vampire sheriff was still in the room. At least now he knew that whatever was keeping Fred wasn't the hippy.

Thank God.

' _Imma give her 5 more minutes, if she's not back Imma…WOAH! Look at the rack on that one!'_

Jason turned his head towards the brunette standing by the stair way. Smirk forming, Jason walked over to the female with a small spring to his step. Maybe he would give Fred 10 more minutes.

_**~Le Line Break~** _

Through his peripheral vision, Jason saw a tall figure move down the stairs, ignoring the brunette mid-conversation, Jason turned towards the entrance. Realizing who had arrived, confusion and concern arose in his stomach.

"Luke?" Jason stepped towards the sweating and nervous man. Luke turned towards Jason with a glare.

"Go away Stackhouse."

"What the fuck are ya doin' here man?"

"I got nothin' to say to you."

"Like hell bro, what are you-"

"Leave me alone." Luke pushed Jason away from him and towards the brunette that Jason was just talking to.

" 'cuse me, everyone." Luke spoke loudly, gaining the room's attention. Voices quieted down as both humans and vampires gave the new comer their attention, curiosity filled the air. Jason looked back at the stairs with apprehension, where was Fred?

"My name is Luke McDonald and Reverend Steve Newlin sent me here with a message for you all." Finishing his speech, Luke quickly started to unzip his tan jacket. Jason's eyes widened in terror. Turns out the reverend's message came in the form a bomb of silver stakes that were strapped to him with silver chains. The surrounding people also got the gist of the message as they also stiffened in horror. Jason looked at Sookie in worried terror. As Luke quickly grabbed the detonator-

**Thud**

**Thud**

"Ah! Fuck!"

Grunts of surprised pain could be heard as everyone stared in shock as Winifred C. Stackhouse tumbled down the stairs and barreled into the would be bomber, knocking him off his feet as they both crashed onto the floor. The detonator went flying from his hand and skidding across the floor. Silence rang through the room as everyone was trying process what had just happened.

"Ow! I think I just broke my ass." Fred groaned in pain. Lying still for a moment, Fred's face lit up bright red.

' _Good going Fred, way to crash the party dumbass.'_ She thought in embarrassment as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Freddy!" Jason yelled, rushing over to her, his face was pale with shock and worry. Fred waved a hand at him, a small pained grin forming on her face as she turned her head towards her older brother.

"Sup bro, miss me?"

Groaning could be heard from under her, causing Fred to sit up while looking down. Seems she broke her fall by landing on some guy. Squinting at the tan blob she gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to squish ya. I'm as blind as a bat without my glasses. Thanks for-" Fred trailed off as she leaned down to get a better look at the guy she was sitting on.

' _Wait a minute…tan. Tan…Why is that so familiar?'_ Fred racked at her brain for the answer. It was at the tip of her tongue. Jason bent down to help Fred off of Luke; he wanted her as far away from the zealot wannabe bomber as possible.

"C'mon Fred." He said as he gripped her shoulders. Fred ignored him as her eyes went wide and an angry dark scowl grew other her small grin.

"Oi! You're the douche-canoe who knocked me out!" Fred yelled as she pushed Jason's hands off of herself and reared back her fist.

**Wham!**

A crunch and a cry resonated throughout the room as the would be bomber brought a hand up to his now bleeding nose.

"Bitch!" He cried out, pushing at her. Fred scowled down at him as Jason successfully picked her up and away from Luke.

"Yeah, well, if the shoe fits Dicktits! Maybe you shouldn't hit and put girls in closets, cuntwaffle." Fred snarled as she tried to kick at the downed man, unfortunately for her, Jason had pulled her further away from the man than her legs could reach.

"Freddy!" Sookie yelled out as she ran other to her siblings. She couldn't decide on whether she should be appalled by her sister's language, grateful that she had stopped the bomber, or terrified at the aspect that she almost lost both of her siblings. Deciding on the lather, Sookie hugged both Jason and Fred tightly, her arms slightly trembling.

Fred looked at Sookie somewhat shocked. She had been expecting Sookie to yell at her for saying the 'C' word. That was the one fast way of unleashing Sookie's famous temper. She had been known to beat some ass over that word.

' _Trust me Sook, he started it, I swear.'_

The Stackhouse commotion seemed to have brought the rest of the room out of their stunned stupor, as Stan rushed towards the humans. Stan crushed the fallen detonator with a stomp of his heel before turning around towards the suicide bomber. Stan snarled at the scared man before he grabbed the human's hand and crushed it in his grasp. Before the man could scream, Eric appeared in front of the injured male and clenched his throat in his grasp, yanking him up, Luke's feet dangling in the air. Eric had him up by at least 5 inches from the ground.

"Master, what shall I do about this trash?" Eric asked as he turned around to face his maker,with the human in tow. His demeanor was void of emotion even though his fangs were down for display. Fred stilled in her siblings' embrace. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she watched as the gray form that was the vampire leader slowly walked towards them. The others in the room seemed to also feel the tension as they all stepped out of his way.

Stopping in front of her, the sheriff brought a hand up towards her face, gently grasping her chin as he turned her head towards himself, evaluating the damage done. Once again, his touch created electricity throughout her body and Fred couldn't help but wonder if his touch would always generate this response from her body. His face was hollow of any emotion while his eyes told a different story. They were burning with an indescribable emotion that made Fred want to whimper. His eyes were burning into her.

"Tell me what happened, _Lilla maka_."

The air caught in the back of her throat. His voice was dark and sultry. It was filled angry and carried a fiendish promise. She was stuck between wanting to get the fuck out of dodge and wanting to get down on her knees and beg him to take her.

Septuple shit.

She always had had a thing for guys who were dark and licentious. Mentally scolding herself, she wanted to smack her head into a wall. What was up with her reactions to the guy? He was messing with her head and she didn't like it…right? Fuck, this wasn't good.

"Do not make me ask again." Fred nervously swallowed as goose-bumps formed over her arms. Jason and Sookie both tightened their arms around her protectively. Clearing her throat, Fred nervously answered the angered vampire.

"Well, after the bitch fit my sister was having with Poodle-fish, - ow Sookie!" Fred glared back at Sookie for pinching her before looking back at the incensed leader, "Anyway, I decided that I needed air and so I was gonna step outside for a smoke."

Watching his eyes narrow at the word 'smoke' she mentally groaned. Oh great, yet another yuppie who was gonna get their panties in a bunch over HER decisions. She had a feeling that if he knew that her nightly routine consisted of at least one bowl of La-la's finest kush, this vamper would lose his shit. Big whop! Her body=her decisions. He could go eat a bag of dicks for all she cared. Fred internally laughed at the mental imagine.

"Freddy!" Sookie admonished, bringing Fred out of her thoughts.

' _Sorry Sookie.'_

"I got lost as I was trying to find the front door. After a while of searching, I gave up and was heading back to the party when this jizz-magician came out of nowhere, asked me if I'm Jason's sister, I said 'yes' and before I know it- BAM!- He punched me and I'm knocked out and then next thing I know is I'm doing yoga moves in a fucking closet. After I woke up and left the closet, I realize my glasses are missing, so I tried to find them, but obviously," Fred pointed towards her glasses free face, "I was unsuccessful, so after a bit, I found the stairs and let me tell ya, near sighted and stairs don't mix. The rest I'm sure ya watched. I tripped, fell, and landed on him and broke my ass. The rest is history." Fred finished as she crossed her arms.

Silence rang throughout the room as Fred waited on baited breath for a reaction from the man in front of her. His jaw was clenched tightly shut and his eyes were narrowed in anger. His hand was gentle and light on her skin as it trailed down her face, finishing at her jaw as it mapped out the damage.

"Eric" His voice was deafening in the quiet room.

"Yes master?" Eric's voice was sharp with attention, his hand still grasping Luke's throat with ease.

"Take our guest into my office, I'll deal with him there."

Eric nodded and not even a second later he and the human were gone. The sheriff turned his head away from Fred, looking behind his back towards the other occupants in the room.

"Isabel, Stan." His voice was quiet and taunt. Fred watched as two forms in black appeared in front of the leader.

"Sheriff." Their voices rang out as one. Fred could hear the cautiousness in their voices as they gave their leader their undivided attention. Fred turned her gaze back to the leader. He was standing a little too close for comfort as he was still doing that weird vampy thing to her limited sense. She really needed to ask Sookie if Bill did the same thing to her when they touch. Fred didn't know how Sookie could keep sane if that was the case. Sookie must have read her mind because her older sister started to pull both her and Jason away from Mr. Douche, her arms were so tight that her nails were starting to dig into Fred's arms.

"Stan, go and gather all the other intruders as I imagine that the human did not get this far on his own. I want them all in my office-relatively unharmed."

"Yes sir." While Fred couldn't see the details of Cowboy Victor's face, she could hear the savage glee practically dripping from his voice. His black form disappeared and within seconds, screams could be heard. Fred winced, she kinds felt bad for whoever Stan got his hands on.

"Isabel, I want everyone out of the nest and heading to Hotel Carmilla, notify security of the hotel and let them know we are coming."

"Yes sir."

"Everyone, the nest has been compromised. It's not safe here anymore as they might come back. Head to the hotel." His voice, although quiet, it carried throughout the room.

"Move." His command snapped people out of their stupor and they all, with Isabel's help, started heading for the exit.

"Sookie!" A man's voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

' _Oh boy, here we go. 3, 2, 1…'_

"Bill!" Sookie cried out as she released Jason and Fred and ran around them to the stairs. Fred watched as Sookie's white-clad form was enveloped in what must have been Bill. God she really hated that guy.

"Sookie, what happened?"

"Oh Bill, it happened so fast, I was so scared. A member of that church came here and was going to blow up the nest. Fred stopped him by tripping down the stairs."

"What?"

' _Bomb?! What bomb?!'_ Fred's eyes widened in shock. So that's why Jason and Sookie were actin' so clingy. Fred shuddered at the thought of how close she had came to being blown to smitherines. She couldn't believe how close she had came to death. The thought was humbling. Fred was brought out of her thoughts as the two love birds continued.

"Yeah, you know how she is without her glasses. The guy knocked her out and she lost her glasses. She tried to go down the stairs and fell."

"Oh. Well that would explain why I found this." Bill replied as he stepped closer to where Jason and Fred were standing, Sookie following as she hung onto his arm.

"Missing something?" He asked, holding a small black object out for Fred.

"My glasses! Fuck yes!" Fred yelled in excitement as her eyes lit up with joy and reached out for her eye wear. Placing them back on her face where they belonged, Fred was grateful to see the colors blobs that were surrounding her, morph into people and objects. Oh yeah. If she hadn't mentioned it before, she really hated being near-sighted. Looking up at Billy the Vamp, Fred grinned. Delight written all over her face.

"Thanks Bill, have I told ya lately that you're my favorite." She said with a laugh. Bill cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the youngest Stackhouse with amusement.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, totally dude." She laughed. Jason tightened his arms around Fred as he pouted.

"Oi! I thought I was your favorite." Fred turned her head to look up at her brother with a smile.

"I've told you numerous times; you're my favorite brother. Get it right."

Jason looked down at Fred with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"I'm your only brother."

"Exactly."

Sookie laughed at her siblings as they started arguing. Trust them both to start joking around at a time like this. Sookie looked up at Bill only to see him looking at Godric, with a nervous look on his face and his arms were stiff.

"Bill, what is it?" Bill shook his head as he looked back down at the blonde woman, an uneased smile gracing his lips.

"It's nothing dear. Let's head back to the hotel. We still have a long night ahead of us." He stated as he lead her up the stairs. Turning back towards her siblings who were still horsing around, Sookie took a step towards them before Bill stopped her.

"They will be fine, trust me. I sent Jessica back to Bon Temps so when they get to the hotel they can take that room. Let's go darling." Arm over her shoulders, Bill lead her away from her siblings and out of the nest.

_**~Le Line Break!~** _

"Quit being a dumbass bro. You know you're my bee's knees. Stop getting your panties in a bunch."

"Maybe I would if I were wearing any."

"Oooh! Jason! You little slut! Gran would slap you silly if she knew you didn't wear underwear. That's just nasty."

"Oi! I didn't say that!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes, ya di-"

Fred didn't finish as she was once again distracted by none other than Mr. Douche standing in front of her. Man, she really needed to learn his name. Ha! If she had to go by what all the other vampires' names, she bet it was an ordinary name too, like Allan or something.

He was staring unblinkingly at her, causing her to nervously shift in Jason's hold. God, he must had been the staring contest champion as a child.

"Yes?" She asked with a nervous grin. Ignoring her question, the leader turned towards Jason and responded,

"Mr. Stackhouse, Isabel is waiting in the car for you. She will take you to the Hotel."

"Alright, cool. Thank you." Jason nodded his thanks with an uneased smile. The hippy fucker was eye-ballin' Fred again. Oh no. Not on his watch. Jason grabbed Fred's hand and started to pull her with him towards the stairs.

"C'mon sis, I'll even let ya have the first bath when we get to the hotel." Fred nodded with a smile, walking towards the stairs with him.

"Sweet!"

"Shotgun!"

"Oi! No fair! You always get shotgun Jason!"

"That's because I have longer legs then you shrimp!"

"Don't call me shrim-"

"You are not to leave my side until I say so _Lilla vën."_ Fred's eyes widened as she felt a hand pull her away from the stairs and her brother. Her mouth opened in shock as her back collided into the vampire's front as his arms snaked around her waist. Oh _no._ Nuh-uh. Nien. Nyet. There was no fucking way that she was going to stay another fucking minute in this place, especially with touchy feely vampers who had no idea what personal boundaries were. No way, no how. Nope. Turning around to glare at him, she starting her yelling fit.

"If you think that I-"

"This is not up for argument little girl!" He snapped at her, interrupting her as he fixed her with his own glare, his eyes fiery with barely concealed rage. She closed her mouth as she stared up at him nervously.

This wasn't good. One angry vampire was bad enough, but adding in a 2,000 year old angry vampire leader and that spelled out cluster fuck.

Octuple shit.

_**~Le Line Break!~** _

… _ **.hehehe…Sup guys…yeah. I lied about her getting to know Godric's name...and the length...Sorry! What can I say? This chapter was fighting me non-stop! I literally wrote and rewrote it multiple times and every time I tried to write in what I had in mind, Godric or Fred would fight me on it. The bastards.**_

_**Also, sorry for the lack of updates, would you believe me if I said my computer blew up? No? Fine! I got distracted by some really kick ass walking dead fanfiction. Ya can't blame me! Well maybe you can…BUT! If you read Whatever It Takes by Mooka333 you would understand. It so far has 206 chapters and is over 700k plus words long. (It is on fanfiction.net) That along with real life took up most of my time in June. Also thanks Mooka333 for giving me the go ahead to mention said story in my story…just saying SPOILER ALERT! Fred will be reading it in my story. As I said in the beginning, this is a self/friend insert. My dear Mizz. Wini will have my love for fanfiction come hell or high water! :D** _

_**Tara's ringtone:** _ _**If you guys don't know this song I am sad for you. It's called 'My Neck My Back' and is by Khia** _

_**Speaking of Tara…what did ya'll think of Maryann? Let me know.** _

_**Reviews feed my muse, you don't want her to starve do you?** _ _**I mean it when I say that I want to know your thoughts my dear readers. ** _

_**See ya'll soon!** _


End file.
